Paternoster Life
by Tardispals
Summary: 13 Paternoster Row is where Jenny and Vastra live its home to things way beyond your imagination. Theres a genetically cloned Sontaren answering the door. Theres love in the bed room. And a whole universe of crime and aliens on your door step. Thanks to "Catrin Stewart 'Jenny Flint' doctor who" facebook page. They are all amazing and hope they like this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Vastra looked at Jenny from the dining table. Jenny was looking more tired today. Infact Jenny looked tired like the day they met. Vastra knows she can never get herself to think of that day... Well night... The dark memorys of jenny in the gutter surrounded by tongs just filled Vastra's eyes with tears. However Vastra always rmained strong. For Jenny's sake. That and to be dominant.

Jenny noticed Vastra staring at her from across the table. "What is the matter Vastra?" Jenny asked.  
Vastra grinned "you look tired. Go take a bath you look like you need it." Vastra explained.  
"I can't ma'am. I still have a few jobs to do." Jenny argued. Jenny started to yawn.  
Vastra huffed. "Nonsense you are my wife. I must insist you take a bath. This is your house too. And anyway you will be no use if you are too tired"  
Vastra winked.  
After a few more minutes jenny was finally setting up the bath for herself. Meanwhile, vastra was still down stairs in the kitchen trying to scrub the plate and cutlery clean.  
Jenny stripped out her dress and settled in the hot bath. I can never fill the bath to the right temperature jenny thought to herself.  
Jenny remebers her fist bath here. Though it was awkward as she was badly bruised and her grazed back and small scrapes hurt her so she couldnt get in and settle very well. Vastra did her best to help her, she supported the young girl by her arm as she lowered her in the bath. Vastra tried to divert her eyes as much as possible. However she still had to clean the grazes and small scrapes. Luckily these were on Jenny's back however Vastra noticed there was blood coming from somewhere else however Vastra did not question it as it soon stopped and vastra didnt really want to startle the young girl.  
Jenny was taken from her thoughts as vastra came in the bath room.  
"You ok jenny my dear?" Vastra asked.  
"Yes ma'am... Urm... Hows the kitchen? teased. Or perhaps i should ask." Jenny teased. Vastra seemed annoyed.  
"We shall have to buy some new plates..." Vastra said and didn really continue her sentence.  
"Vastra, you mean to tell me you broke the plates?!" Jenny asked.  
Well if the plates refuse to clean then i refuse to keep them firmly in my hands and they would be better of smashed on the floor then getting you're soft hands to clean them." Vastra explained.  
"Me soft hands will have to pick up those sharp peices of china!" Jenny said firmly.  
Vastra smiled. "You look so sexy when you're angry. And even sexier when you're angry in the bath. Why dont you take your hair out of those pins." Vastra said. Jenny smiled. "Why will it give you a better sight?" Jenny said  
"You really shouldnt tease me." Vastra said.  
Why?" Jenny asked.  
"Because it drives me mad for you." Vastra said. Vastra started to take her dress off.  
"Are you planning to join me?" Jenny asked with a smirk.  
"I couldnt think of anything i would rather do." Vastra said smiling.  
"Clean up those broken plates." Jenny winked.  
Vastra was now fully naked and lay herself gentally on top of jenny and moved so vastra was laying next to jenny on her side. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. They both often find themselves lost in eachother's eyes. It was just right to them. All the memorys they share. Vastra pressed her lips on Jenny's. After minutes of kissing and small snogs and of course breathing for air, jenny said "im so hot".  
"Perfect." Vastra said. Jenny sat up and laughed.  
"No really ma'am. Im so hot i gotta get out this bath." Jenny protested  
Vastra agreed and got out with jenny. Not bothering to put their night shifts on they retired to Vastra's king sized bed. Jenny moved up to the head board of the bed. Vastra then straddled jenny. Jenny undid her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. "Beautiful". Vastra said. Jenny breathed in and kissed Vastra with much passion and tongue twisting moves to try to dominate control of the Vastra's tongue. Vastra hands began to wonder over Jennys breasts. The kissing got deeped and deeper.  
Jenny broke off the kiss. "Vastra... Im so... So hot."  
"Oh please no not again." Vastra said. Jenny laughed a little.  
"No vastra, im so hot." Vastra looked down at Jenny's soaked sex.  
"I see." Vastra said.


	2. chapter two

The morning drew bright over victorian london. It always did from what jenny could tell. She prefered bright sun rises. They would mean the start of a fresh day. Though a sunset would mean a cold night. This believe it or not was how jenny lived before Paternoster row. She was a match girl. Nothing more. It was a difficult life, mostly because of the lack of food and the shortage of space to live. Jenny loved the day, she felt safe. Night was a different story altogether. There was many gangs out there mostly the Tongs, who were a chinese gang who opperated in the area for quite some time. Nobody knew what they did exactly, apart from taking young girls off the streets under the cover of night. During the day the Tongs were silent ghosts. They were walking around and about but never had any social conversations with anyone. Jenny was greatly afraid of them. And she was right to be...

On one unforgetable night Jenny was attacked on her way to a small arch way leading to a market square that she had to call home. Jenny was pushed and thrown around. "Stop it" she cried. One of the men punched her in the face. She lay there in the gutters from where she fell from the force of the punch. Two of the men tried to hoist her small black dress up to her thighs.

Jenny awoke with a gasp. She quicy noted that she was safe in bed with madame Vastra. It was a flash back in the form of a Nightmare. Jenny suffered with these on many occations. Jenny hoisted herself out of bed and put on her chemise. She made her way down to the kitchen to see broken plates on the floor. "Oh Vastra trust you to do house work." Jenny picked up all the peices of china and made herself a pot of tea, enough for her and one cup for Vastra if she wished. After the tea was done Jenny took two cups and the full tea pot up to Vastra's room where they both slept. "Madame Vastra. I have made us some tea. Jenny spoke lightly. Vastra rolled other and groaned. "hmmm morning already?" Vastra asked with a very tired voice. Jenny put the tray on Vastra's bedside table. "You know Jenny you can talk to me about your dreams. Or should i say night mares?" Vastra asked. Jenny looked at Vastra. "How do you know i was having a night mare?" Jenny asked looking surprised. "Well Jenny you do talk in your sleep for starters... And i could hear your beart rate shoot right up along with your breathi g pattern. "you listen to my hear and my breathing?" jenny asked. Vastra laughed "You really do marval me." Vastra said in a light but truthful voice. "You know i have never really knew that mammals could be so distintive and loving." Vastra was about to speak again when jenny rapped her arms around Vastra. "Thank you for saving me that night ma'am." Jenny said. Vastra looked puzzled. One minute you call me Vastra the next Ma'am... Why?" Vastra asked.

"Well you see ma'am... I feel... mostly when we are making love that we are proper wives. And when i think of the time you saved me i just don't know how to compose myself because i am in your dept and i wish being your maid i can make it up to you." Jenny explained.

"Well should i make you feel like my wife?" Vastra said touching the enterance to jenny's sex. Jenny Let out a quiet moan. "Please do."


	3. Chapter 3

It was going on 1pm as Jenny and Vastra finally got out of bed. "Gosh ma'am we are getting later and later. Jenny said.

"Well we shall have to stop making love in the mornings." Vastra replyed.

Vastra stood in front of her full body mirror that stood in the corner of the room. "What dress do you require today ma'am." Jenny asked.

"Hmmm well an inspector from Scotland yard shall be visiting the house this evening so i suppose i will have the black dress with the purple flowers. And i shall wear my head vail. I do not wish to make another inspector faint because of my green apperence." Vastra said. Jenny got out some fresh cotton draws for Vastra. "You are beautiful ma'am". Jenny said. Vastra put on her draws and Jenny got out a corset. "Really Jenny, i do dislike mammal corsets." Vastra moaned. Jenny laughed and playfully slapped Vastra on her arm. "I have to wear them." Jenny said. "Well it just adds to your stunning figure." Vastra replied. After Vastra was fully dressed Jenny got dressed herself. Vastra always admired watching Jenny get dressed. This was mainly because Jenny was always in good shape. Not too skinny but not to fat. Her hips were perfectly curved and her skin smooth and soft. Much like her breasts though at first Vastra was embarrassed to talk to Jenny about this because it wasn't proper. As the years went by they can now talk about much more intimate matters.

Jenny came down the stairs to see Vastra staring into fin air. "You look like you have seen a ghost." Jenny said. Vastra looked up like she had just been hypnotised. "Jenny, yes i'm fine... Just revisiting sweet memories." Vastra said. "Good ones i assume." Jenny asked. Vastra smiled. "More like pleasurable memories." Vastra cupped Jenny's cheek. "Ma'am we really cannot make love again." Jenny protested.

"How do you know i am referring to making love?" Vastra asked.

"I know you all to well." Jenny said. Vastra unpinned a strand of Jenny's hair from her bun and started to play with it.

"Stop that." Jenny squirmed.

Suddenly the old wooden clock that had been left in the house from the last owners stroked twice for 2 o'clock. Jenny jumped. "Oh my sorry ma'am i must get on. The Inspector will be round tonight so everything must be ship shape." Jenny pronounced. Vastra sighed and let her maid go down to the kitchen. Vastra herself had jobs to do. Mostly put together her case notes for her task missions ahead.

At 6 o'clock the inspector arrived perfectly on time as always. Jenny let him in and guided him to the study where Vastra was already veiled and sat at her desk. The inspector greeted Vastra by calling her Madame. Jenny went back into the kitchens to fetch some tea.

Meanwhile in the study the inspector or commonly known as inspector Abberline asked Vastra a few questions. "I trust you have read all the case notes i have sent you." Inspector Abberline asked.

"Indeed i have. A few errors i might add. The bit where you put 'no clues as to who the killer is' is well false. You must know who he is." Vastra explained.

"So Madame i suppose you might have a clue." Abberline asked.

Vastra smiled from under her vail. "Indeed i do. I can have the person off the streets by tonight." Vastra said.

"Thats... Thats... Fantastic! Abberline said. Vastra nodded at Abberline's approval. "Well there is no need to stay. Ah, and tell your lovely maid that there is no need for tea after all. Abberline said. Abberline walked to the door.

"Sorry inspector but? Lovely maid?" Vastra said.

Abberline smiled "Well she is very pretty. He is a lucky fella to have her. "

Vastra looked at the floor. "Very lucky indeed. Her words were obviously forced. Abberline let himself out the house.

Two minutes later Jenny returned to the room. "Oh gone so soon." Jenny asked. Vastra looked up and said "Yes i must be off too. I know who the killer is. I won't be long. I promise." Vastra assured Jenny.

Jenny helped Vastra with her thick cloak and gloves and last but not least the swords.

"Be safe now ma'am. And keep walm." Jenny said to Vastra.

Vastra lent in the Jenny and kissed her. "I promise my love." Vastra said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny always worried for Vastra's safety out there alone in the cold. However Jenny never forgot that Vastra was a strong Silurian and was perfectly capable to defend for herself. In fact just a month earlier had Vastra agreed to train Jenny up with swords to one day assist Vastra out on her tasks. These tasks mostly consisted of catching criminals. Vastra is very skilled with the swords. Though she doesn't always need her swords as a weapon. Vastra can use her tongue. It's poisoned Venom could definitely paralyze and to worst extent finally kill. Vastra used her tongue to save Jenny on the night they met. However saving others and killing criminals is not the only useful aspects of Vastra's tongue. Only Jenny knows for sure.

Jenny polished all the silver and retired to the drawing room when she stumbled across a blue box. The box itself was tall and made of wood. Jenny was startled. She did not know where it came from or if she was safe. Never the less Jenny remained calm and waited for Vastra. She couldn't be much longer.

Jenny was correct. 5 minutes later from the box arriving, Vastra returned.

"Send a telegram to the inspector of scotland yard. Jack the Ripper has made his last kill." Vastra said while placing her swords down in the wooden display. "How did you find him?" Jenny said with clear interest.

"He was tasty all the same." Vastra said.

"Thats great ma'am but a matter has arrived in the drawing room." Jenny said. Jenny followed Vastra into the drawing room. "Ah. A small favor must be returned. Jenny, we shall need the swords." Vastra said.

Jenny gathered all the swords and quickly changed into something a little more worthy of fighting. If this doesn't swoop Vastra off her feet i don't know what will Jenny thought to herself. Vastra waited for Jenny in the drawing room. "That was quick. You look... Stunning." Vastra said. Jenny blushed furiously.

"Thank you ma'am. Will we be back soon?" Jenny asked.

"We will be back in enough time for me to take those clothes off you." Vastra said with a smile.

They both stepped inside the Tardis.

One day later.

"That Sontaren fellow is still out if it." Vastra said to Jenny.

"His name is Strax. At least i think thats what he said." Jenny replied.

Jenny and Vastra were sat against the wall overlooking Strax just a feet away from the couple. Just another day until the lift shaft crew can take them all back to their proper times and places. There was nothing to do to pass the time.

Vastra rested her head on Jenny's shoulder. "You really are brilliant in combat." Vastra said.

"I'm surprised you noticed. You were to busy flirting with the doctor." Jenny teased. Vastra laughed.

"I highly doubt that. He is a man after all." Vastra noted.

Jenny stroked the scaly crests on Vastra's head. "I thought you said we would be back soon to take my clothes off?" Jenny said. Vastra quickly sat up and started to undo Jenny's tie and buttons.

Jenny gasped. "Not now. We could get caught. And what if Strax woke up." Jenny giggled. Vastra stopped undressing Jenny. Instead Vastra nuzzled into Jenny's neck. "I cannot wait until we get back." Vastra said.

The next day.

Jenny woke Vastra from her sleep. "The crew are here. We can go home!" Jenny announced. Vastra smiled and hugged Jenny. "Its just i can't help but see that Strax... He seems lonely. Can't we ask if he wants to come back with us?"

Vastra thought for a second. "Maybe he could help us. He could be a footman or butler of some sort. Whatever you mammals call it. Vastra said.

"Should i go wake him." Jenny asked.

Vastra nodded. "Yes do try."

"Strax... Strax... Strax... Strax." Jenny said.


	5. Chapter 5

After showing Strax around the house and explaining his duties which he reluctantly excepted to Jenny and Vastra had a light supper. Soup didn't take all that long to prepare and anyway after Strax had retired to his room (Jenny's old single bedroom) Vastra and jenn had better things to do. Vastra led Jenny up the stairs by her tie. "I can guess where your taking me ma'am, but not what you are planning to do to me." Jenny said seductively.

"Trust me Jenny." Vastra said.

Jenny smiled. "I always do.

They went into the bedroom with Vastra still holding Jenny's tie. This made Jenny blush. Vastra picked Jenny up and pinned her against the wall. This made Jenny gasp. "Did i hurt you." Vastra asked. With fear in her face. Jenny shacked her head from side to side. She wasn't able to talk. At this point anyway. Jenny took off her overcoat and then her shirt revealing her breasts. Vastra couldn't hold the girl any longer as the site of Jenny thrown Vastra into a world pool of love, wildness, lust and great enthusiasm to dominate Jenny. Vastra carried Jenny to the master bed. Slowly Jenny was placed in the middle of the bed. This is when Vastra thought it was high time to undress herself. "Do you need any help there. Jenny asked.

"Do you enjoy undressing me Miss Flint." Vastra asked back.

"Of course it is so enjoyable." Jenny said back. When Vastra was undressed Jenny thought she would try something. It might just go well Jenny thought.

Jenny pulled Vastra back onto the bed. And without further or do Jenny started to play with Vastra's sex. After adding two more fingers Jenny knew that Vastra was reaching her climax. And with not another moment to loose Vastra rode out her orgasm. "Oh... Marry me!" Vastra shouted. Jenny gasped and cried and let herself fall on Vastra. "You are amazing! Yes, i will marry you yes." Jenny screamed. The night was pretty much other after Vastra performed the same activity on Jenny.

The next morning...

Vastra woke up without Jenny by her side. Fear stroke her heart. Where could she be?" Vastra thought to herself. Vastra jumped out of bed when Jenny came in fully dressed and looking like she had been working all morning. "Good morning ma'am. I trust you had a good nights sleep." Jenny said smiling. Vastra smiled back. "So..." Vastra said awkwardly.

"Where is Strax." Vastra thought was better to say.

"You mean, marriage. And i set him some cleaning tasks in the cellar he shouldn't be too much longer. Jenny said. "Hmmm yes Jenny. You read me like a book. I... I did mean marriage. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Vastra said.

"I would wish nothing more than to marry the love of my life." Jenny said. "So lets get you dressed and ready for the day with a nice breakfast. We got to go to market today" Jenny said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny and Vastra made their way quickly through the market not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Vastra disliked other apes watching her and Jenny. Of course Vastra was wearing her vail however she still got self conscious. This makes Vastra realize how different Jenny is from others. Jenny hasn't judged anyone nor is she unkind. Jenny never really took into account of Vastra's species or that they were both women. Jenny went with what her heart said. This is what Vastra finds astonishing.

Jenny collected enough vegetables and bread to last at least a week and a half. "We should be getting back." Jenny said to Vastra. She almost had to shout as it was so crowded.

Vastra nodded. "I agree." Vastra said. They made their way out the long row of various stools and headed towards the small cobbled alleyways. Not the safest of roots to take back but it was daytime and both women were feisty they could take care of them selves.

"My, my its much more quieter down here." Vastra said.

Jenny kept her head down.

"Whats the matter?" Vastra asked Jenny.

"Its just... Well... I used to work down here when i was a match girl. It was always quiet. Thats why i chose to come down here. To get away." Jenny explained. This place bothered Jenny a greater deal than what she just explained to Vastra.

Vastra seemed to sense this. "Jenny whats wrong." Vastra asked again.

"I will explain when we get home." Jenny replied.

They both walked in silence back to 13 Paternoster row.

When they got in Vastra hugged Jenny.

"You can tell me anything you know." Vastra said to Jenny.

"I know it's just well... I don't know what your reaction would be." Jenny said looking worried. Vastra thought for a second. "Please Jenny." Vastra said.

Jenny sighed. "It was back when i was on the streets. It would always be at night. I could never get away from them. They always found me." Jenny said starting to cry. Vastra was silent.

"I could escape from them, no problem. But... One day someone caught me." Jenny explained.

"Who caught you?" Vastra asked.

"I don't know. All i know is that if i didn't kick him in the wrong place and defend myself i would of certainly lost my virginity that night." Jenny explained.

"So you have never been with a man before?" Vastra asked.

"Not if i can help it." Jenny said laughing. Though tears were still falling from her cheek. Vastra used her thumb to lightly rub the tears from Jenny's cheek. "You are perfect. I will never let you go down there again if you don't want to." Vastra said. Jenny and Vastra hugged. Since their first hug, this one felt more pure and supportive between the two women.

"Release your arms from each other you both look ridiculous." Strax said as he approached them.

"Strax!" Both Jenny and Vastra said.

"I have grown bored of all this screaming at night and hugging." Strax proclaimed.

Jenny and Vastra smirked at each other and then looked back at Strax. "Your both women ones aren't you?" Strax asked.

Vastra smiled and looked down at Jennys breasts and then back at Strax. "Yes Strax, we are." Vastra said. Strax looked confused.

"Don't you need a man one." Strax asked. "No!" Jenny and Vastra shouted!

It was perfectly clear from the start of their relationship that they would not be needing a man one. But... Would this last?


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in a while Jenny and Vastra were pretty distant from each other. Jenny had to catch up on a lot of cleaning and mending Vastra's torn clothes from where she had been fighting. And Vastra had a case of two murders. Strax had finally settled in and found his time mostly answering the door and catering along side Jenny. It had been days since Jenny had slept with Vastra.

"Jenny aren't you coming back into my bed tonight or are you spending another night in the spare room?" Vastra asked.

Jenny turned around and faced Vastra. "Urm... I don't think that would be wise ma'am." Jenny said sheepishly. She then bolted out the door with her hand on her stomach. Vastra did not know what to make of this. Jenny didn't appear to be in ill health. Maybe Jenny was having second thoughts. This struck fear deep in the core of Vastra's heart.

Vastra couldn't face her maid. She didn't want to upset her further. It was only until when Vastra was about to go to get changed for bed when she couldn't take this separation any longer. She made her way to the spare room which Jenny currently occupied.

Vastra nocked on the door.

"Jenny." She said softly. There was no answer from Jenny.

"Can i come in." Vastra asked, while trying to keep herself calm.

"No please don't ma'am." Jenny said while crying.

At the sound of Jenny's voice behind tears Vastra entered the room. And like a lightening bolt the smell hit Vastra.

"Jenny are you bleeding from somewhere?" Vastra asked.

Jenny was rapped in layers of blankets.

"Ma'am i told you not to come in." Jenny moaned.

"What on earth is the matter?" Vastra asked.

"Nothing... It's... It's... Normal." Jenny said quietly.

"How is this remotely normal?" Vastra asked.

Jenny turned over so she was facing away from Vastra.

"Please let me help you." Vastra said with a quiet voice."

Jenny tightly closed her eyes.

"It's just my monthly nothing else." Jenny said while feeling really embarrassed.

"I'm sure you had those before now?" Vastra said.

Jenny didn't answer. Vastra walked over to the bed and lied down next to Jenny on top of the covers.

"I have had these before yes, but i have never had them this bad." Jenny said.

"Is this the reason why you chose to sleep in the spare room?" Vastra asked.

"Well i didn't want you to see me like this and... Well i did not want to stain the bed." Jenny said.

Vastra hugged Jenny from behind.

"Please come back to our bed. I would not have it any other way. Besides i can look after you." Vastra explained. Jenny hesitated for a second but then realized where she should be, by Vastra's side. Slowly Jenny tried to get out the bed. She winced at the pain that shot across her lower stomach.

"Take your time." Vastra said. Jenny stood up. Vastra stood as well and took Jenny's hands in her own.

"Let me help you." Vastra said.

Jenny nodded. Step by step Vastra led Jenny back to the master bedroom. Jenny got straight into bed. Vastra got changed into her night shifts and joined Jenny. As always Jenny slept on the right and Vastra on the left.

"We can talk you know." Vastra said.

Jenny laid on her stomach and turned her head so she could see Vastra laying beside her.

"I know." Jenny smiled.

"Why is it so bad this time?" Vastra asked.

"It's different for every girl. Jenny said.

"I see." Vastra said.

Jenny yawned. And then smiled at Vastra for her understanding.

"You took this better than i thought you would." Jenny said.

"If we are going to be married then i shall have to get to know all this human biology. And in saying that is there anything i can do to make you feel any better?" Vastra asked.

"Hold me in your arms." Jenny said.

Vastra held Jenny until she the small women fell asleep in Vastra's arms. Vastra did not let go of Jenny. She held her all through the night. Right until the faint early morning sunlight crept in through the curtains.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny awoke from her sleep still in Vastra's arms. She released herself and looked at the bed covers and then the mattress sheet. There was no trace of blood what so ever. Thank god for that! Jenny thought to herself. Vastra then woke up by feeling the bed covers move.

"I knew you would be fine." Vastra said to Jenny.

Jenny smiled "You held me tight all night. Of course i would be fine." Jenny replied. Vastra got out of bed. She walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes. "I shall get changed and go into town, i need to get something. Stay in bed." Vastra said. Jenny smiled and stayed in bed. She pulled out an old puzzle box to keep her occupied.

About half and hour later Vastra returned home. Jenny could hear Vastra walking up the stairs. Jenny put the puzzle box aside and smiled at Vastra as she entered the room.

"What did you get in town ma'am?" Jenny asked.

Vastra smiled and placed the huge rapped package on the bed. Jenny eagerly sat up and opened the package. The paper was brown and the string that held the paper in place was old and tatty but never the less this was as close to a present Jenny had ever got. Jenny's eyes lit up as she opened her present. "A bed pan!" Jenny almost screamed.

Vastra smiled. "I thought i would make you more comfortable. When you know." Vastra said.

"How can i ever thank you?" Jenny said.

Vastra laughed. "It is a present from me. You are not required to do anything." Vastra said.

Jenny got out of bed and hugged Vastra.

"You amazing lizard. I love you, i love you, i love you!" Jenny screamed.

Strax ran up stairs and into the master bedroom.

"I heard a loud mouth human... Screaming... Is everything alright... Any casualties?." Strax asked.

Vastra laughed. "No Strax everything is fine."

"Loud mouth?!" Jenny said.

Strax nodded.

"Now you listen here Mr Potato..." Jenny said before Vastra pinned her down on the bed.

Strax left the room.

"He is gone now let be go." Jenny said while laughing hysterically.

"Promise you won't be destroying any sontarans today?" Vastra said.

"Promise." Jenny replied.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 12 o'clock when Jenny got dressed and went downstairs to join Vastra in the drawing room.

"You ok Jenny?" Vastra asked.

Jenny smiled. "Yes i'm fine. What you up to?" Jenny asked.

"I have been thinking. We should get a carriage. You know for the detective work. We can only investigate local scenes. If we got a carriage and with a horse, we could really expand our horizons. What do you think?" Vastra asked.

"A carriage is ok but... Where are we going to keep the horse?" Jenny asked.

"Strax will look after it in the stables down the road." Vastra said.

Jenny nodded. "That will keep him busy." Jenny said.

"Of cause this will be one weight of Parker's back. He always has to take us places unless we go to market." Vastra said.

"Then it is settled, we shall get a horse and carriage." Jenny said.

Vastra smiled.

"When should we look around for one?" Jenny asked.

Vastra raised her glass of not red wine. "Strax should be back soon."

Vastra said.

"What?" Jenny said while looking confused.

Strax then pulled up in front of the drawimg room window over looking the street.

"Fancy a ride in our new wheels?" Vastra asked.

Jenny laughed. "How could i resist!" Jenny screamed.

Jenny ran out the house and jumped in the carriage. Vastra did her best to keep up with the her.

After they both got settled Vastra tapped twice on the carriage roof.

Strax lightly whipped the brown horse.

After they got out in the open Jenny complained. "Strax is a slow driver."

"It's not Strax it's the horse." Vastra said to Jenny.

"Oh let me show you how it's done!" Jenny said. She tapped the carriage roof and Strax stopped the horse.

Jenny got out of the carriage.

"Come on Cleopatra! Get off and get in the carriage. Let me show you how it's done." Jenny said.

Strax jumped off. Before he got in the carriage he asked, "Do you know how to control a horse and carriage?" Strax asked.

"There is a first time for everything." Jenny said while pulling herself up onto the front seat."

Vastra noticed from the carriage window that Jenny was not going to use the whip.

"Don't you need the whip dear?" Vastra shouted to Jenny.

"No time for whips. Raines are so much better!" Jenny shouted back.

"Oh my why did i not ask for seat belts." Vastra said to Strax.

"Seat belts? Wrong era ma'am." Strax said looking confused.

"Ah yes that was with the Doctor when he found me in the underground. It's a long story. I will explain later." Vastra said. Strax nodded. The carriage started to move.

It got faster and faster. The track got bumpy. "Urm Jenny this is fast enough." Vastra shouted so Jenny could hear her clearly.

"Don't worry ma'am just enjoy the ride." Jenny shouted back. "Ride? This is more like a roller coaster."

"Roller coaster?" Strax said.

"Another story for later." Vastra said.

The carriage got as faster and faster on the bumpy road.

Inside the carriage Vastra and Strax struggled to even stay on the seats.

The carriage came to a hold.

Vastra and Strax fell into place on the seats.

The carriage was dead still on the rocky road.

"Jenny... Why have we stopped" Vastra asked.

There was no answer.

Vastra got out the carriage and looked up at Jenny.

Jenny was fixed on the beautiful landscape. The grass was green and the flowers stood proud. There was a few sheep in a small field just below the horizon. The sun shined bright in the sky which made the landscape look like a postcard.

Vastra sat up on the carriage seat next to Jenny.

"I have never seen anything like that before. It looks amazing." Jenny said.

They both sat looking at the land scape all afternoon.

"We should come back here and watch the sunset one evening." Jenny said.

"We should do that on our wedding night." Vastra suggested.

Jenny turned to face Vastra.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes of course." Vastra said.

Jenny lent into Vastra and kissed her.

"Listen both of you! I for one want to get back sometime this era so get a move on." Strax shouted.

Jenny broke off the kiss.

Vastra sighed. "Alright Strax. Please have patience next time!" Vastra shouted back to Strax.

Jenny and Vastra swapped places with Strax so they were back in the carriage.

"Right on we go." Strax said.

They all returned to 13 Paternoster Row in time for tea.

Jenny prepared a nice beef soup for dinner which Strax dared himself to try. They all sat around the table.

"Ma'am you never explained the seat belts and roller coasters to me." Strax said.

Vastra grinned. "Well alright then." Vastra said.

"When i first met the Doctor he said to me that my people were lost and that i would have to live on earth. I had no choice but to agree just as long as he takes me somewhere nice to live. He said well i can show you the future. I agreed. So he took me to the 21st century. He said we could catch a bus to the fun fair. Fun fairs are fun he said. We got on a big red bus. Though after about a few stops he said oh dear we really must get off. Why i asked. He then said that he saw himself, a different regeneration of himself. We quickly got off the bus. I asked what the other Doctor was holding. He said it was an easter egg. Anyway, so when we finally got to the fun fair and the Doctor took me on a roller coaster. It was bumpy i can tell you. Afterwards i said yes i shall stay here in the 21st century. Though the Doctor turned around and said you could however if i take you back to victorian London you will have the most fun in your life and you will meet some extraordinary people there is so much more of a future there for you. I agreed not knowing what the man was talking about. So, he took me back to the Tardis and set off back to victorian London. He seemed to of lost control of it... Well... Thats if he had control of it. Anyway i said i want seatbelts like the ones on the roller coaster. Oh we had such a laugh. Anyway we got back and he left me to my victorian London future." Vastra explained.

Strax nodded and saw that everyone had finished eating so he took the plates and went down into the kitchen. Jenny looked at Vastra. "So what did the doctor mean? You will have a much better future here?" Jenny asked.

Vastra smiled at Jenny and held her hand.

"I think he knew all along."

Jenny gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny and Vastra retired to their bedroom. Jenny got out a wooden box from her bedside draw. Jenny pulled off the lid and took out the letters inside.

"You kept those." Vastra said.

Jenny looked up at Vastra.

"Yes of course. So many memories."

Jenny said.

They were the letters that Jenny and Vastra had exchanged when Vastra was in Egypt.

"Reading the letters really do take me back." Jenny said.

Vastra smiled and sat beside Jenny on the bed.

"It's strange though... All these memories... All these stories... In all the those years." Jenny said not wanting to continue her sentence.

"Carry on." Vastra said.

"It's just... I can't help but wonder how the Doctor knew."

"The Doctor is a timelord. He knows all the is to know about us. Though we will never know all about him."

Vastra explained.

"Like his name." Jenny said.

"Yes Jenny, like his name." Vastra said.

Jenny put the box aside. She changed into her night shifts as Vastra got settled into bed.

"I can't wait for our wedding day." Vastra sighed.

"Neither can i. Jenny said.

Jenny got into bed next to Vastra.

"Do you think the Doctor will be able to come to the wedding?" Jenny asked.

"He went to Amy's and Rory's wedding. I don't see why he wouldn't come to ours." Vastra said.

"Well what ever he does he better not wear that tweed blazer... I mean there must be something in that Tardis of his that is more eye pleasing. Doesn't he?" Jenny asked.

"Hmmm i really don't know." Vastra replied.

"Let us say we get some sleep." Vastra said.

Jenny nodded in agreement.

The house was silent and peaceful. The streets did not carry screaming echoes. Everything was dead quiet. Until... A large explosion occurred.

Jenny and Vastra shot up.

"Jenny grab the swords." Vastra said in a whisper.

Jenny opened the wardrobe and pulled open a secret cupboard at the back. Two swords where hanged up. Jenny grabbed them both and threw one over to Vastra.

Silently they made their way down the stairs.

"I think the explosion came from the garden." Jenny spoke in a hushed whisper.

Vastra nodded.

"Stay close." Vastra said.

Jenny followed behind Vastra as they made their way to the garden.

Vastra was about to open the back door when Jenny stopped her with her hand.

"Please let me." Jenny said.

Vastra tried to hesitate but Jenny insisted.

Slowly Jenny opened the back door.

They both looked at each other and then Jenny pushed the door open so it opened fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jenny and Vastra shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Strax screamed.

"Oh Strax what in the Doctor's name are you doing?" Vastra shouted.

"I believe you should be thanking me. We don't know what harm it could of caused." Strax said

"What harm could what cause." Jenny asked.

Strax made an angry face and leaned forward. Jenny and Vastra to leaned forward.

"The black fury thing. It looks like a mammal!"

"The what?" Jenny asked.

"Oh Strax you don't mean to say you blew up the cat that normally comes to sit in the garden?" Vastra asked.

"Unfortunately not it escaped before the explosive went off."

"Explosive! What explosive did you use?"

"Its best to not ask tonight Jenny. But tomorrow Strax there will be a full investigation into this." Vastra warned the grim faced sontaran.

Jenny and Vastra made their way back upstairs. Jenny placed the swords back into the secret cupboard and then joined Vastra in bed.

"I don't suppose there will be any more explosions tonight do you?" Jenny teased.

Jenny and Vastra both laughed.

"Sleep well my dear." Vastra said.

"You too." Jenny replied.

They fell asleep hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Strax was standing in the drawing room facing a very annoyed couple.

"So Strax why did you feel the need to attempt to blow up a cat using explosives you shouldn't be using in this era?" Vastra asked in a stern tone.

"I do apologise however i only ment to protect the house..." Strax said.

Jenny and Vastra sighed. Well that is fine as long he doesn't do it again. Vastra thought.

"Yes... I was doing it for the greater glory of the sontaran empire! Sontar ha sontar ha sontar ha." Strax chanted.

Hmmm then again Vastra thought.

"Strax i do not approve of this behaviour. You will not do anything like this again. Do you understand?" Vastra asked.

"But madame..." Strax protested.

Jenny and Vastra stood up and linked arms as they walked out the drawing room.

Strax started to clean up the mess the explosion made in the garden.

Nothing a Sontaran can't handle. Strax thought to himself.

He went back in the house to get another shovel when he saw two men standing in the hallway by the front door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Strax asked.

"We wish to speak to Madame Vastra. The taller blonde man said.

Strax ran up stairs and threw himself into the master bedroom without knocking.

"Strax." Jenny shouted from under Vastra.

"You both really need a man one." Strax commented. This was Strax's version of humour!

"While you both are dressed, there is two men downstairs. I don't know how they got in. May i suggest we cover them in jam and get out the poison ants?" Strax suggested.

"No Strax... Another bad idea." Vastra pointed out.

Jenny and Vastra made their way downstairs.

"Hello Madame Vastra, Miss Flint, We are in co operation with the Shadow proclamation." The tall Blonde man said.

"Ah yes i have heard of the Shadow proclamation. However, i never knew they made home visits?" Vastra asked keeping a stern voice.

"This was... necessary Madame Vastra." The blonde man replied.

"You know our names but we don't know yours. Perhaps you should tell us." Vastra suggested.

"We would prefer not to divulge our names. For future reference, when you tell the Doctor that is, you may call us the Shadow Proclamation."

Vastra was about to speak but the tall blonde man stopped her.

"When the time comes tell the Doctor, the Shadow Proclamation is coming."

The blonde man said.

"That is no information worthy of being passed on. It doesn't tell us anything!" Vastra shouted.

Jenny put her hand on the Vastra's shoulder and the other on her waist.

"Please Madame Vastra we have told you a great deal of information, two parts of the puzzle, let me whisper this to you... Maybe three! The blonde man said.

"Strax show these gentleman out." Jenny said staring at the men.

Strax merely gestured to the door. And without Strax having to take a step the two men walked out of the house.

Three days later...

The Tardis appeared in the drawing room.

"Ma'am!" Jenny shouted.

Vastra came running into the drawing room.

The Doctor came out of the tardis.

"My two favorite detectives... Well apart from Sherlock and Watson though you both are the same people..." The Doctor rambled on.

"Doctor! I trust you got my letter." Vastra said.

"Of course i did!" The Doctor laughed. "But on a serious note something is very very very very wrong. You said they were called the Shadow Proclamation. So... That would be the outer space police. Yes..."

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know? Lets ask them."

The Doctor said.

Jenny and Vastra looked at each other and then followed the Doctor back inside the Tardis.

"I will never get bored of this spaceship." Jenny said to herself.

The Doctor heard her and smiled.

The Tardis soon materialized in the Shadow proclamation headquarters.

Jenny and Vastra stepped outside the Tardis.

"I thought you didn't like taking the Tardis into battle?" Vastra asked.

"Shhhhh." The Doctor hushed.

"Ha! The Shadow Architect i never thought i would see you again." The Doctor said.

The white haired and pale skinned woman turned around.

"Can it be? The Doctor?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Yes of course! Me but in a new regeneration. Or old... No, No definitely new." The Doctor smiled.

"Why are you here?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Let me ask the questions."

The Doctors tone of speaking changed dramatically quickly.

"Firstly, why are people harassing my friends under the name of the Shadow Proclamation?" The Doctor asked.

The Shadow Architect moved towards Jenny and Vastra.

"Who ever they were their identities would have been secret and in saying that they would have told your friends everything they need to know."

The Shadow Architect explained.

The Doctor looked puzzled.

"There were three clues given in that visit. I'm only trying to help you out in the long run but for now i think this would be best if you left and let your future explain the full story to you." The Shadow Architect said.

"Why should i leave?" The Doctor asked in a ghostly stern voice.

The Shadow Architect grabbed Jenny and got her into a head lock.

"Promise you will leave or i'll snap her neck." The Shadow Architect shouted.

"You do that and your own blood will be spilt." Vastra hissed.

The white haired woman laughed.

Just then she gripped Jenny's head tighter.

"Please." Jenny squirmed.

"Let me go your hurting me." Jenny cried.

"Promise you will leave Doctor." The woman said.

The Doctor stood still and and stared into the woman's red eyes.

"Promise." The Doctor replied

The woman nodded and dropped Jenny to the floor.

Vastra ran into Jenny and helped her up. Jenny's neck was red.

The doctor went into the Tardis and Vastra and Jenny followed.

Before Jenny stepped into the Tardis she looked back at the woman.

"Jenny don't react you are hearing my voice in your head. I'm sorry if i hurt you. I had to make it look real. The men who came to your house three days ago have got identities but for now you don't have to know them. I shall give you a clue out of kindness, whisper. This ties in with your future as well so keep this information to yourself and do not act on this information. If you do it will create a paradox and you don't want to do that. Good bye Jenny."

All this was said to Jenny by the white haired Shadow Architect.

It was like Jenny could hear the white haired woman's thoughts.

Jenny stepped into the Tardis.

That evening back at 13 Paternoster row.

"How could i have been so stupid. I should have brought the swords." Vastra moaned.

Jenny laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

Jenny tried to assure Vastra.

"You were hurt. I heard you cry." Vastra said looking like she was going to cry herself. Jenny noticed this. "Hey stop this. I really don't think this was your fault because it wasn't and anyway you were there to pick me up. And you know what? You are here now which is all i could possibly ask for. Now then since your here... Make love to me... please." Jenny said.

Vastra looked up.

"Well you are certainly in the mood." Vastra said seductively.

Jenny stepped forward and placed her arms around Vastra.

"Take me now." Jenny ordered.

Vastra started to nip along Jenny's neck.

"Certainly." Vastra said in between nips.


	12. Chapter 12

Vastra was walking up and down the corridor. After all morning of Vastra doing this Jenny got annoyed and asked Vastra what she was doing.

Vastra stopped and faced Jenny.

"I don't know i can't think. This is impossible." Vastra said.

"Are you still trying to crack the riddle?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Vastra sighed.

"The riddle we only have three parts to? This Shadow Proclamation obviously doesn't want us to solve the puzzle yet." Jenny explained.

Vastra nodded in agreement.

"C'mon lets get some... Not red wine into you." Jenny laughed.

"Maybe something a little stronger." Vastra moaned.

"Then perhaps red wine will do after all." Jenny giggled.

Jenny held her hands out for Vastra to take.

She led Vastra into the dining room.

They both sat at the table.

"Do you remember the routine for our big day?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"I would never forget such an important subject!" Vastra said in a slightly louder tone.

Jenny smiled.

"So you will remember it is tomorrow?" Jenny asked.

Vastra looked up and smiled.

"I'm so happy i have you in my life." Vastra sighed.

Jenny's cheeks went red.

"There is only one thing that puts me on edge..." Vastra said shyly.

Jenny worried. Oh my, what could it be? Does she wish to with hold the wedding? Jenny frantically thought to herself.

"Strax as bell boy!" Vastra hysterically laughed.

The next morning.

Jenny awoke next to Vastra after a wild night.

"Well thats one rule broken." Jenny said.

"Why i thought we were not allowed to see each others clothes. There is nothing in the rules about love making the night before." Vastra protested.

"I know but now i know what Strax is wearing." Jenny moaned.

"What do you mean?" Vastra asked.

"He's standing in front of the bed. "

Jenny raged.

"Oh Strax what are you doing?" Vastra asked.

Strax was fully dressed in black trousers, shiny shoes, bow tie, and a large coat that had two tails that draped off the bottom of his coat.

"I thought that you both should be on time. So i thought i would come up to your room and make sure." Strax explained.

"So what time is it?" Jenny asked.

Strax had a blank expression.

"Oh i don't know? There is no clock."

Strax said in a confused voice.

"Well thats bloody marvellous Strax!" Jenny moaned.

"Relax boy! I shall check." Strax shouted.

Strax walked out the bedroom and down the hall to the nearest clock that hung off the wall.

Strax came back to the bedroom.

"Well." Jenny asked.

"How do you tell the time?" Strax asked.

"Ahhhhh." Jenny and Vastra moaned as they get out of bed.

Jenny went to check the time. "We are late we only have an hour until we have to go!" Jenny said to Vastra.

"It can't be nine o'clock already." Vastra moaned.

Jenny nodded." C'mon you have to get changed. I will see you there." Jenny said as she grabbed her clothes and left the bedroom.

Jenny and Vastra planned to get married at the place where they saw the beautiful landscape the day they got their new carriage.

Luckily the sun was kind to the couple today as this was going to be an outside wedding.

The ceremony started exactly at eleven o'clock. Vastra wore her black dress. It was a similar style to a wedding dress however her green skin showed through the thin white cotton.

Jenny wore a white blouse and a pair of simple black trousers. She was wearing the same tie as she wore to demons run. Her hair was in a single french plait going down of the back of her head. A little like a pony tail but plaited.

After the ceremony Jenny and Vastra mingled with the guests.

Jenny spotted Amy and Rory first.

"Hello you two." Jenny said looking glad to see them.

"Amy wow... I like the dress?" Jenny said not trying to laugh.

Amy blushed. "Well seeing as this is the victorian era i decided to blend in a little. Anyway my mate Mel said this would of been quite the fashion for now." Amy moaned.

"Amy dear you could pass for queen Victoria." Jenny laughed.

"Queen Victoria isn't ginger though." Rory joined the conversation.

"Thanks for coming to the wedding." Jenny said to Amy and Rory.

"No problem but why did you want to have it at eleven o'clock?" Amy asked.

"Well it's simple really. We dedicated the time to the Doctor he's the eleventh incarnation." Jenny explained.

"That is so cool! Rory we need to do that for our wedding." Amy pleaded.

"Amy we are already married." Rory tried to remind her.

"Well we need another one."

Meanwhile Strax was doing his up most best to socialise with other guests. He soon found himself talking to an old face he recognised.

"Lorna!" Strax said in a happy voice.

"Hello Strax." Lorna said with a smile.

"The last time i saw you i was trying to destroy you for the greater glory of the Sontaran empire! How are you?" Strax asked.

Meanwhile Madame Vastra was speaking to River song.

"Thank you ever so much for attending mine and Jenny's wedding." Vastra said.

"My pleasure and what a beautiful place this is, how did you find it?" River song asked.

"Jenny lost control of the carriage. Have you seen the Doctor lately?" Vastra asked.

"Yes he should be here somewhere he did pick up most of the guests and bring them here. There he is!" River song pronounced.

The Doctor grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her to the side of the guests mingle crowd.

"Yes stay there." The Doctor said eagerly as he ran off to find Vastra. When the Doctor found her standing by River song he pulled them both to where Jenny had been ordered to stay. He asked Vastra to stand next to Jenny. "Wedding photos!" The Doctor announced. There were many photos taken of the happy couple and then large group photos.

That afternoon everyone had a big celebration back at 13 Paternoster row. There was food, drinks, music being played through a gramophone that the Doctor set up himself. And to top the evening celebration off before everyone departed Strax showed off his interesting dance moves! Like for example... Do the Sontaran shuffle!

When everyone was gone and Strax had passed out Jenny and Vastra returned to their bedroom.

"Well Jenny we can finally make love knowing we completely share each others lives now." Vastra said.

Jenny smiled and blushed while taking off her blouse.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jenny replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't know if you can actually dedicate chapters to people? However, I would very much like to start doing so as there are some really nice people who i have to thank. :) xx So, i would like to dedicate this chapter to Charlie, one of my best friends who has been following this story from chapter one! **

Jenny and Vastra had just finished breakfast when they decided to look through the wedding photos that the doctor had brought earlier.

"These look amazing!" Jenny said looking excited.

Vastra nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Just look at Strax in that one." Jenny pointed out.

Vastra laughed as she turned the page to look at the next set of photo graphs.

"Oh the group ones!

Look at everyone, all those smiling faces." Vastra said with delight.

"Vastra look!" Jenny said while pointing out two faces.

"It's them!" Jenny said.

"The two men who said they were from the Shadow Proclamation." Vastra said back to Jenny.

"Did you see them." Jenny asked.

"No i didn't." Vastra said looking worried.

"Should we tell the Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"No i have another idea." Vastra said.

Vastra got up and sat at her desk in the corner of the room.

After she had written her letter she said to Jenny, "Do you know the address for the Shadow Proclamation?"

"I'm afraid i don't. Just write the Shadow Architect at the Shadow Proclamation. She will still join us when ever the letter gets to her. If i know what your thinking?"

Jenny asked.

"Of course i would like to speak to them directly." Vastra stated.

"In a dream?" Jenny pointed out.

"Lucid dream Jenny; lucid dream." Vastra corrected.

"Alright alright!" Jenny said.

Vastra covered the letter in the smoke of a scented candle.

"That should do the trick. See you soon." Vastra laughed at her own joke.

"I really don't understand how that thing can work. As soon as we breath in the candle we will fall asleep and see the Shadow Architect in our dream. But the Shadow architect will probably not get that letter until a thousand years time, or back in time." Jenny said.

"It's all about time travel dear. Time travel is always possible in dreams. We can dream about going forward and back in time. Though this will make it a lucid dream so we are aware of dreaming and so we can control the dream. We are alive in the dream." Vastra explained.

"So we could die in the dream?" Jenny asked.

"No it is all in your head. Reassured now honey?" Vastra asked as she squeezed Jenny's hand.

"Honey?" Jenny laughed as she squeezed back.

"Strax!" Vastra called out.

Strax then entered the drawing room.

"Can i be of assistance?" Strax asked.

"Can you please give this to the mail boy and ask him to take it straight to torchwood."

"Whats torchwood ma'am?" Strax asked.

"Well queen Victoria wouldn't of set it up yet but she will do in a few years so chop chop. Vastra said.

Strax took the letter and walked out the drawing room.

Vastra could tell that Jenny was weary of this performance.

"Jenny we don't have to do this here. We could go to our bedroom. That way it may feel more natural going to sleep." Vastra said.

Jenny nodded in agreement. She was secretly grateful that she didn't have to tell Vastra that she was scared, as Vastra already knew.

Vastra took the candle and matches upstairs to the bedroom. Jenny followed behind.

Vastra set up the candle and lit it.

Vastra helped Jenny relax.

"Just lie down next to me and breathe. Everything will be fine. We will be awake in no time."

Vastra said.

"Just keep on holding me." Jenny said as the candle smoke was taking effect. They were both starting to fall asleep.

Jenny and Vastra awoke in a knew world. They were both sat at a large table a bit like the one in their dining room but ten times bigger.

Jenny started to panic. This was so real it was like they never fell asleep. She can hear, smell, see, taste the lot. She then saw Vastra smiling at her. This made Jenny feel much more relaxed.

Just then a cloud of smoke started to form around the chair at the far end of the table. There was a popping noise and when the smokey mist disappeared the Shadow Architect appeared in the seat.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two people who have always given me positivity in every chapter update... To Hayley and Milly from Catrin Steward "jenny flint" doctor who page :)**

The Shadow Architect looked around the room in all directions. She was obviously panicked.

"This act is illegal under the Intergalactic law that was enforced under the Shadow Proclamation! Explain yourselves!" The Shadow Architect shouted.

"We are not in the wrong, you are." Madame Vastra shouted back.

"Two of your operatives gate crashed our wedding." Jenny said in a much calmer voice.

Vastra nodded and realized that Jenny was the better person because she wasn't shouting. Vastra copied Jenny's tone of voice and stopped shouting.

"Two of the men who entered our house which is breaking and entering under the laws of her majesty queen Victoria and scotland yard enforced by Parliament. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Shadow Architect remained silent.

"The two men have over stepped the line by coming to our wedding without invitation." Vastra said.

"I see what you want to do. You want to interrogate me! Don't you!" The Shadow Architect shouted.

"If you insist." Jenny said in a sassy tone.

Vastra shared a secret smirk with her under the Shadow Architect's nose.

"I did not intend them to come to your wedding." The Shadow Architect said.

"So there must of been a glitch in communication?" Vastra asked.

The Shadow Architect looked down and nodded.

"You are lying!" Vastra said in a angry tone.

"The Shadow Proclamation rules the law of the intergalactic universe! Hundreds of planets live under your law! It has been like this for millions of years. It will be remain this way until the end of the universe. Your word goes. There is no glitch in communication!" Vastra said in a high speech.

"I'm the Shadow Architect! You cannot speak to me in that tone!" The Shadow Architect shouted.

"I think someone is using their there power for there own profits!" Jenny accused the Shadow Architect.

Vastra was overwhelmed with Jenny's words.

"Yes dear i think she is." Vastra said to Jenny.

"I shall not listen to these words that are nothing more than insults!" The Shadow Architect stated.

"Insults? It is an insult to me how you feel free to send your own devises to our wedding!" Vastra shouted.

"Tell us why you are doing this!" Jenny said.

The Shadow Architect looked Jenny deep in the eyes. Those red eyes started to catch with Jenny's. They were battling for dominance in this staring contest. Though Jenny's eyes were no match for the Shadow Architect's alien eyes. Jenny had to look away.

"With optimism like that Jenny, you would make a good judoon." The Shadow Architect complimented however Vastra was highly insulted. How dare you compare my wife to a out of space rhino! Vastra thought.

Jenny looked at Vastra's angry expression.

"I'm afraid i knew nothing of these wedding visits i will look into it." The Shadow Architect said before she pinched herself awake.

"C'mon Jenny." Vastra sighed. They pinched each other awake.

Jenny woke up the same time as Vastra. They were still in each other's arms.

"It was like we never fell asleep... When we were asleep but... Now we are awake it seems like a dream... Oh no this is playing with my head." Jenny sighed.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Vastra said.

"Oh no we are not going to make a habit of doing that are we?" Jenny asked.

"I will do this on a last resort basis then." Vastra suggested.

"That sounds good." Jenny approved.

Vastra sat up.

"Hmmm i think i shall call it a conference call." Vastra said.

"Sounds snappy." Jenny added.

Jenny raised her arm and gently pulled Vastra back to Into her embrace.

"Someone wants to be close." Vastra teased.

"I always do the teasing here!" Jenny complained.

"Well two can play at that game." Vastra said.

"Indeed they can." Jenny said while leaning into Vastra to kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to "feelslikestormingacastle" The reviews were great and i love your fanfic :)**

Jenny and Vastra had been married for three months now and in that time Scotland yard really does owe the pair a favor.

"Prepare to be destroyed human scum." Strax hissed to the criminal.

The inspector looked up at Strax. "Actually Mr Strax if you could just take him over to the side a minute, i have some officers on the way." The inspector ordered.

"As you wish, human filth." Strax said under his breath.

This angered Jenny as she was a human but also because of Strax's foul speaking. He never swore though he still managed to come out with some rememberable quotes such as... I have gene-sliced myself for all nursing duties, I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid.

It took Jenny a while to realize that Strax could actually breast feed. This freaked Jenny out a little as she thought she would never have the chance to do anything like that but Strax... A huge potato Sontaran... can! This was one part of Demons run that Jenny would never forget.

"Sorry inspector he's new." Jenny said sharply.

The inspector nodded.

"Funny looking fellow, Turkish is he?" The inspector asked with pure interest.

"He is a genetically modified cloned warrior from out of space." Vastra naturally explained.

"Ah... Makes sence... Well what a case, identical twins, a poison undetectable to science, an ancient Egyptian curse once more Scotland yard is in your debt Madame Vastra. Where would we be with out you!" The Inspector commented.

"Quite some distance from a clue one imagines." Vastra said.

"Yes you might be right. Does it ever... hurt." The inspector asked Vastra.

Vastra didn't know what the inspector was inferring to.

So she asked him and he said the skin condition. Jenny secretly sighed. She never knew if all these remarks and comments ever hurt Vastra. She may be another species but she still is normal. Why can't others see this Jenny thought to herself.

Vastra explained that she was a different species in a calm manner and did not come across insulted in the slightest.

"Madame was accidentally awoken in an extension to the London underground." Jenny added.

"Well that would account for it." The inspector said trying to think of things to say in reply.

"I was not initially keen on the society of apes but i made the most elementary of errors, i fell in love." Vastra said turning to Jenny.

"Ah what with the Turkish fellow." The inspector said looking like he was actually understanding something.

"No not with the Turkish fellow." Vastra replied. She linked arms with Jenny as a clear gesture that they were both married.

"Good lord." The inspector said.

Jenny wondered why the inspector seemed more agitated by the lesbian thing rather then the outer space potatoes or that humans practically have another alien species below the earth's crust. It makes you think of the world we live in Jenny thought to herself.

Jenny and Vastra walked out to their carriage leaving a mentally broken inspector.

"Ma'am do you ever get upset by people's reactions to you?" Jenny asked her wife sat beside her.

"Not in the slightest. Maybe a few times before but it's just someone's reaction to me was so naturally nice and heart warming i have grown so much confidence in myself." Vastra explained.

"Ah thats sweet. Who was it?" Jenny asked.

Vastra looked at Jenny closely.

"You my darling wife." Vastra said cheerfully.

Jenny smiled trying to hold back the tears of pure happiness.

"Thank you my darling wife." Jenny replied mimicking Vastra's words darling wife.

Jenny looked out the carriage window.

"It's snowing." Jenny said.

Vastra pulled her carriage window curtain open.

"But it can't be the clouds." Vastra said looking worried.

"What about the clouds?" Jenny asked.

"There aren't any." Vastra stated.

They both glared at the cloudless sky.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't have any dedicates apart from where would all the Paternostervians be without Catrin, Neve or Dan?**

"We are going to need the Doctor." Vastra said.

Jenny smiled.

"I miss him." Jenny sighed.

"Me too." Vastra replied.

The carriage pulled up to 13 Paternoster Row. Jenny stepped out the carriage and Vastra followed.

"Thank you Strax." Vastra said.

Jenny went inside out of the cold.

Vastra watched as Jenny shut the door. She then turned to Strax.

"I need you to take this to Torchwood." Vastra whispered.

"The same Torchwood that hasn't been established yet?" Strax asked sarcastically.

"Please Strax, no rhetorical questions." Vastra ordered.

Strax grinned and took the letter Vastra had given him.

Vastra went into the house. Jenny wasn't in the drawing room or the dining room so she must of been in the kitchen Vastra estimated.

"I thought i would find you down here." Vastra said.

Jenny jumped. "Oh Ma'am you startled me!" Jenny shrieked.

"Sorry. The Doctor will be coming tomorrow." Vastra seemed proud to announce.

Jenny looked confused.

"I gave Strax a letter to take to Torchwood. The letter contained a help message to the Doctor. I knew there would be a day in which there will be not time to write these letters so i wrote an emergency one." Vastra explained.

Jenny nodded.

"Are you going to tell him about the conference call?" Jenny asked.

"I don't think i will. We must leave some fun for us!" Vastra laughed.

"Hungry? I'm cooking up this pie." Jenny said.

"You are a saint!" Vastra laughed.

"Someone's in a good mood." Jenny commented.

"I'm always in a good mood." Vastra moaned.

Jenny smiled and let out a small laugh under her breath.

Vastra came up behind Jenny and rapped her arms around her.

"I always love you." Vastra sighed.

"Always." Vastra added.

Jenny blushed. "You really know how to flatter me dear." Jenny congratulated Vastra.

"It's apart of me being here." Vastra said.

Jenny quickly turned around and threw her arms around Vastra.

"Sorry i can't help it." Jenny apologized.

"Oh you silly mammal you are my wife i would prefer you hugging me until the end of time." Vastra reassured Jenny.

It was these moments together that Jenny and Vastra shared that counted more than love making.

Vastra started to gently sway from left to right.

"I remember our first dance." Vastra sighed into Jenny's shoulder.

"I had never danced before then." Jenny replied.

"I don't see why not, every man on the neighborhood would line up for days just to dance with you." Vastra commented.

"You know why they wouldn't." Jenny said.

Vastra tightened her grip around Jenny.

"Pretty much every man knows about me. You know that i'm not proper." Jenny said.

"It's only because you had to set everyman straight that tried it on with you." Vastra said.

"You bet i did!" Jenny laughed.

Jenny let go of Vastra.

"I'm glad i was true to myself i never became a prostitute just to make a small worthless living." Jenny said seriously.

"I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't bare the thought of that happening to you or anyone for that matter!" Vastra said deeply.

Vastra started to unbutton Jenny's dress.

"Now now we still have dinner to eat!" Jenny protested.

"If you insist." Vastra sighed as she done up the buttons.

Vastra went upstairs to the dining room to lay the table. At this point Strax came back.

"Would you like to join us for some pie Strax?" Vastra asked.

"I thank you for your offer but cannot expect because pie is complete alien filth." Strax said as he made his way back to his room.

"Suit yourself." Vastra said under her breath.

Jenny came up with the dinner tray.

She cut a slice of pie for Vastra and then herself. Vastra would always get the bigger piece.

"Does Strax not want any?" Jenny asked.

"No he... Had to retire to his room early." Vastra hesitated to quote his actual words.

"One of these days i will kill that Sontaran." Jenny joked.

"Oh don't worry, i always toy with the idea. Remember when he walked in on us?" Vastra asked.

"I doubt Strax actually understood what we were doing... Or what you were doing." Jenny said.

"To you..." Vastra added.

Jenny smiled and blushed once more.

"He is funny though." Vastra said.

Jenny rolled her eye brows.

"Yes hilarious." Jenny said sarcastically.

Vastra looked down to her lap.

"Your doing your classic sassy voice again." Vastra said.

"And i suppose it drives you mad?" Jenny asked.

Vastra looked up at Jenny.

"In a way yes." Vastra said.

They both smiled at each other.

Dinner had to be skipped on this occasion as they both had to attend to some rather important business upstairs...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyyone who is reading my fanfiction. I don't know how i will end this one, i think i might go right up to when we las saw the Paternoster gang, i honestly haven't decided yet! Thank you! :)**

Jenny got the drawing room ready for the Doctor's visit. Tea, scones and jam were laid out in all their glory.

Vastra came in with the morning post.

"Nothing but investigation requests." Vastra moaned.

"Anything wrong with that?" Jenny asked.

"No but they are always so easy. Nothing fun about them. What was it last time? My cat is missing." Vastra continued to moan.

"Oh Strax how did that man not realise that half his garden was blown apart?" Jenny wondered.

"He must of been blind." Vastra said.

"Vastra he wasn't blind." Jenny replied.

"So very blind." Vastra said pretending to ignore Jenny.

"No he wasn't you saw him, he was reading the Daily mail news paper." Jenny explained.

"There you go, clearly blind!" Vastra said smiling.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

Vastra picked through the the letters until she reached a blue one with Galifreyian symbols on it.

"This must be from the Doctor!" Vastra said excitedly.

She showed Jenny the letter.

"Open it! Open it!" Jenny shrieked.

Vastra used the letter knife to carefully open the envelope. She then started to read the post cart sized paper inside.

"Oh my!" Vastra said in a stern voice.

"What is it?" Jenny asked looking concerned.

"It's Amy and Rory. They have been killed by the weeping angels!"

Jenny couldn't stand by the shock that took out her body like a rip curl.

"Dead." Jenny said in the voice of the shock of her life.

"Well in a manner of speaking yes, the weeping angel killed them off there own time and sent them backwards to live in a different one." Vastra explained.

"Oh not so bad then?" Jenny asked.

"It depends how you look at it. Rory had a Dad and Amy had her Grandma and they both had a daughter River, though she would understand and possibly visit them both whether she had the Doctor's permission or not." Vastra explained.

"Is that all the Doctor said in his letter?" Jenny asked.

"No, because of this the Doctor states, i have lost to many and this is why i cannot see it morally right if i continue running as i'm the one who should be lost. I don't do this anymore." Vastra read out the Doctor's words.

Jenny and Vastra shared a moment of silence together, to think about what to do of course!

"Ok... Ok lets not panic..." Jenny said almost hyperventilating.

"Calm yourself dear." Vastra said.

Strax walked in the drawing room.

"What is all this noise about? Is it the boy?" Strax shouted.

"For the last time Strax, I'm a woman!" Jenny shouted back.

Vastra grinned.

"Strax have you got nothing better to do?" Vastra asked.

"I do however i thought it best to report to you that there has been some terrorist activity in your very kitchen ma'am." Strax reported.

Jenny and Vastra shot their heads up towards Strax with facial expressions clearly indicating that they were not in the best of moods.

"What happened Strax?" Jenny asked trying not to throw anything at him in the process.

"Well it's a long story really. The thing that heats up food or stove started to release some sort of poisonous gas and then someone and i don't know who... Blew the stove up as a top priority safety pro-caution."

Strax explained.

"You did what!" Vastra and Jenny shouted at the same time."

"I just said i don't know who done it!" Strax pleaded.

"And just how much damage has been done?" Vastra shouted.

"The damage was kept to a minimum of eighty percent!" Strax said smiling.

Jenny and Vastra glared at Strax not knowing how to deal with all this.

Strax stood there thinking that everything was going very smoothly.

"Yes thats right as minimum as eighty percent! Impressive!" Strax said.

Just then thick black smoke started to emerge around Strax.

Jenny and Vastra sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was not up last night... I hope you all enjoy it this chapter anyway :)**

"Well we shall have to relocate the kitchen!" Vastra shouted.

Jenny came in with a huge wooden bucket. She had smoke dirt all other her face and hands it even found it's way down the side of her neck.

"At least i got the fire out." Jenny said while coughing in between each word.

Vastra walked other to her and took the heathy bucket from her arms.

"Oh Jenny you look..." Vastra didn't continue her sentence.

Jenny grinned.

"Would you like a bath?" Vastra asked.

"That would be nice." Jenny said

Vastra put the bucket down.

"Come dear." Vastra said while taking Jenny's hand.

"Oh." Jenny groaned.

"What is it?" Vastra asked.

"My arms ache." Jenny sighed.

"Sorry." Vastra said.

Jenny followed Vastra upstairs.

Vastra took off Jenny's apron.

"There you go." Vastra said.

Jenny got undressed and got the bath ready.

Vastra went into the bedroom and sat at her small desk in the corner.

She pulled up some paper and a pen.

Vastra scanned the desk for her ink bottles. Where are they? Vastra thought.

She then got up and made her way into the bathroom.

"Jenny dear do you know where my ink bottles are?" Vastra asked.

"Try the second draw." Jenny replied.

Vastra nodded and went back into the bedroom.

After searching the second draw she found them and started to write.

Jenny got into the bath and winced at the hot water on her bare skin.

For the first time Jenny actually took her hair down. Jenny dipped her head in the water and washed her hair.

Jenny lifted her hair up again and by the bath tub stood the Shadow Architect.

"Oh my!" Jenny gasped trying her best to hide herself.

"What are you doing get out!" Jenny screamed.

The Shadow Architect remained still.

"Vastra!" Jenny shouted at the top of her lungs.

Vastra didn't come.

"What have you done to Vastra?" Jenny shouted.

"She will be fine and in the mean time i suggest you be quiet. You are in enough trouble as it is." The Shadow Architect said in a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"You and your wife used a forbidden mind act upon another. You both took someone away against their will to interrogate them. Is this not correct?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"But that was a conference call!" Jenny pleaded.

"You are not in any position to try and defend yourself now. You may do so in court." The Shadow Architect ordered.

Jenny looked away and buried her face in her knees.

"I would prefer it if you diverted your eyes off me." Jenny said sounding highly uncomfortable.

The Shadow Architect nodded and placed a silver coloured envelope on the side of the bath.

At this moment Strax burst through the doors.

"Boy are you ok." He shouted.

The Shadow Architect teleported out of the bathroom.

"I'm naked in the bath and you can see me very well and you are still referring me to a boy!" Jenny shouted.

Vastra came in the bathroom.

"Strax what on Raxacoricofallapatorian are you doing?" Vastra asked looking furious.

"Never mind about Strax dear, we have to go to the Shadow Proclamation court." Jenny sighed.

"Ah... When exactly is it?" Vastra asked.

Jenny pointed at the silver letter on the side of the bath tun.

Vastra picked the letter up and opened it.

The letter was sealed by a seal with the intergalactic sign of the Shadow Proclamation court.

Vastra read the letter.

"We are expected to be in court next week and we will be stood at the fate of the jury.

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked.

"The jury really will decide our fate." Vastra said looking worried.

"Oh well thats just brilliant." Jenny sighed.

"Yes it is. It doesn't tie in with our visit with the Doctor." Vastra said smiling.

"Ok thats great! Urm... Strax... Can you go now?" Jenny asked not to be sounding rude but she was naked in the bath.

"But i must be part of the plan to over throw the Shadow Proclamation! We could burst in with flame throwers and poison bombs! Then we should interrogate them!" Strax announced his great plan.

"No Strax." Vastra shouted.

Strax sighed and walked out in a huff. "I'm going to play with my swords." Strax said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I have included another prequal in this chapter that you shall probably recognise... Enjoy :3**

Jenny finished getting herself dressed up for the cold night. They were going out to meet the Doctor.

Vastra came in the bedroom. "Are you ready dear?" Vastra asked.

"Pretty much. It might be dangerous out there at this time of night. Are you sure you don't want to take the swords." Jenny asked.

"I wouldn't want to. The Doctor highly dislikes weapons." Vastra said.

Jenny nodded and followed Vastra down stairs.

Vastra locked the door with the brass key and gave it to Jenny to safe guard.

Jenny linked arms with Vastra as they walked up to their carriage.

Vastra got in first and Jenny second.

"I think i will need a script! I haven't a clue what to say to the Doctor." Jenny said shutting the carriage door.

"I suppose we will have to be as stubborn as possible. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't." Vastra said.

Strax silently operated the horse. Trying to keep noise to an absolute minimum. All that could be heard was the horse's hooves.

They didn't have to travel far but because of the cold night it would be too dangerous for Vastra to stay out unshielded from the lethal cold air. After about twenty minutes Strax brought the horse to a holt.

"Ready?" Jenny asked Vastra before she got out the carriage.

"Ready." Vastra said with a hint of enthusiasm.

Jenny and Vastra stepped out onto the snow. Strax made himself useful be checking the way ahead. No gangs no dangers would be thoroughly checked by Strax himself. After seeing no danger he signaled safe for Jenny and Vastra waiting just a few feet behind him.

"You have a plan right?" Jenny asked.

"Of course i will simply state a few cases of importance that might propose a threat to your earth. The Doctor has strong feelings for this planet." Vastra explained.

"And do you know of such threats?" Jenny asked.

"I... will just make them up... as i go along." Vastra said with hesitation.

Jenny and Vastra stood next to Strax to keep an eye out for the Doctor.

Jenny was the only one to turn around and see the Doctor standing right behind them.

"Ma'am." Jenny said tapping Vastra on the arm.

Vastra turned around and her face lit up at the Doctor's arrival.

"I am so glad you came. We have news i think of particular interest to you. There was a meteor shower in the south west! Unexpected timing and density. I have calculated that their is a thirty four percent chance that it is the result if alien intervention. Twenty four percent. Well they could just be meteors but it's just worth looking into... There is a very pleasant tea room in the area." Vastra struggled to convince the Doctor of any importance. Jenny decided to have a go.

"Also there is a professor Arasmis-pin who is claiming he is going to slit the world open with a giant drill through the finest part of the earth's crust. I think we should investigate! Jenny said. Though the Doctor's silence added crippling pressure on the gang.

"I mean he doesn't actually have a giant drill and he's not really a professor... And he was a bit drunk at the time and singing a bit... but it's not to early to... investigate a drill." Jenny said with great difficult.

Strax did not look impressed and gave Jenny many odd looks.

"I have declared war on the moon!" Strax pronounced.

"Do be quiet Strax!" Vastra said.

"Too long has the moon hung unmonitored and unexpected in the sky! It has gained an enormous tactical advantage." Strax continued.

"Theres no one living there!" Jenny stated.

"Then it is clearly time to act! They won't expect a thing!" Strax explained.

"Who won't expect a thing?" Jenny said in a sarcastic manner.

"Moonides." Strax stated.

Jenny and Vastra looked at each other and sighed.

"Why do you keep doing this? What is the point?" The Doctor broke his silence.

He walked towards the gang.

"I have told you. I keep telling you. I don't do this anymore. I've retired." The Doctor said in a ghostly tone that nobody had heard before.

"Theres a man on parade street with an invisible wife." Jenny said quickly.

The Doctor just gave a dull expression.

Jenny noticed this and was a bit down hearted that there was nothing she could say that would have any effect on the Doctor's judgement.

"Maybe he just doesn't have a wife." Jenny sighed.

The Doctor walked past them.

"Your wasting your time." The Doctor said in the same ghostly tone.

"Merry Christmas!" Jenny shouted to him.

Not that he knows it's Christmas Jenny thought to herself.

The gang watched the Doctor walk off into the shadows like he really was a ghost.

"I think he means it." Jenny said.

"Yes my dear, i rather think he does." Vastra said while taking Jenny's arm. They both walked back to the carriage. Strax looked up at the sky.

"Dam moon." Strax said.

Strax eventually ran after Jenny and Vastra who were already standing at the carriage. Jenny and Vastra got in the carriage and huddled together.

"You were brave for going out in the snow." Jenny praised Vastra.

"Thank you but your body heat is enough to keep me warm. Vastra said while pulling Jenny closer.

When they arrived back at home Jenny and Vastra left Strax to settle the horse back at the stables while they made their way up to the master bed room.

Vastra smiled as Jenny had already lit the fire before they left.

"Oh thank you my clever girl." Vastra said.

"Hmmm just a little patronising." Jenny smirked.

They sat by the fire embracing each other while trying to forget the difficult times that were laid ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is a bit later than planned, sorry :3**

Vastra awoke on the floor still cradling Jenny in her arms and lap. She realised that they had fell asleep in each others arms and stayed like it all through the night.

"Jenny." Vastra said giving Jenny a little nudge. Jenny's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light.

She slowly sat up though she was still in Vastra's arms.

"We fell asleep down here." Jenny said in a croaky morning voice.

Vastra laughed a little. "Yes i believe we did and i'm not surprised, it was very warm here and we were both so tired." Vastra explained.

"We must have fell asleep in the moment." Jenny said smiling.

"We must get up now though. The Shadow Proclamation will be on our case shortly." Vastra sighed.

Jenny nodded and stood up allowing Vastra to get to her feet.

Jenny laid out Vastra's clothes and assisted her on getting changed first. Jenny got changed shortly afterwards. Vastra wore a fighting suit, similar to the own she wore at Demon's run but the arms were a lot less baggy. Jenny wore a white shirt with a dark blue cardigan. They both wanted to wear similar clothes to the ones at Demon's run because it was the place where they felt most brave. They had discussed this a short while ago.

"Remember dear no weapons." Vastra warned.

"I doubt i would ever dream to take weapons along to a court where the Shadow Architect will be standing." Jenny said.

"Oh i doubt the Shadow Architect will be attending the court. She never does. She always keeps herself out of the dirty work." Vastra explained.

"Then who's the judge?" Jenny asked.

"The judge is supposed to be different every time. So i don't know." Vastra sighed.

"You know i hope this whole court thing is over quickly." Jenny said.

Vastra looked down at her feet not wanting to face Jenny.

"Just be prepared." Vastra said in a upsetting tone. Jenny didn't know what Vastra was on about.

After a few seconds Jenny was about to ask why but they were beamed up with a blue trans mat that surrounded them. All the light was gone apart from the colour blue. The trans mat lasted a few seconds and then faded away like fog.

Jenny found herself alone in a small room. The room's walls where made out of a thick white plastic. Jenny tried to punch through it but this was no plastic from earth.

After frantically searching the small square room there was no secret doors, no windows, no nothing. She was stuck in nothing but white space.

"Vastra!" Jenny called out.

Vastra found herself chained to a wall. There were two Judoon guards standing in front of her. They both spoke in the Judoon language.

"I don't understand you." Vastra shouted while trying to get out of the chains.

In the centre of the room a blue trans mat beam appeared. When it faded a man stepped forward. He was wearing completely white clothes.

"I am here because the Judoons have discovered a weapon in your favour. And well they do not wish to use a translator devise to speak to a criminal. It's offensive apparently." The man said in a stern tone.

"I have not got any weapons on me!" Vastra pleaded.

"Your tongue Madame Vastra." The man said.

"My tongue isn't a weapon! It is natural!" Vastra shouted.

"It is a natural defence. And in this case it could be used as a form of attack!" The man hissed.

Vastra glared at the man. "How dare you assume i would attack anyone here." Vastra said sternly.

"We understand that we cannot cut your tongue out however, we can inject your mouth with a powerful paralyser." The man said.

"You can't do that how would i speak for myself?" Vastra asked sounding cocky.

"You won't." The man said in a natural uncaring voice.

"If you do anything to Jenny..." Vastra didn't continue her sentence.

"Jenny is safe. You will see her soon." The man replied.

"You best hope i do!" Vastra shouted.

The man tapped a communicator behind his right ear. The man nodded.

"They are ready for you shortly." The man said.

He turned to one of the Judoons.

"Bo ho bo no co so bo." The man pronounced in a deep voice.

The Judoon walked over to the lift shaft, the Judoon opened it and pulled out a syringe. The needle was only a centre meter long.

Jenny was slumped up against the wall. She had given up. The white walls surrounded her in what seemed like limbo. A blue trans mat beam shot down from the roof. Jenny stood and rushed over to it. She walked around the blue beam hesitating whether to go in it or not.

Where would it take me? Jenny thought to herself.

A voice spoke through an intercom that wasn't visible. "Don't you want to see Vastra?" The intercom voice spoke.

Without anymore hesitation Jenny jumped into the blue beam.

Before Jenny knew it she was standing in a modern looking courtroom. All the walls were white but the courtroom furniture was traditional wood.

A woman appeared on the top stand.

"All species of all galaxies, i welcome you to the court case of Madame Vastra Silurian and Jenny Flint Human. If the speaker for Jenny Flint could take the stand.

"Wait! Thats wrong! I'm Jenny i don't need a speaker for myself and where is Vastra?" Jenny shouted.

The woman on the top stand glared at Jenny and so did the jury.

"If you would be quiet for the judge." The prosecutor shouted.

"Mr Clark!" The judge shouted from the top stand. The judge was sat next to the woman speaker on the top stand.

"Sorry ma'am." Mr Clark sighed.

The judge faced Jenny from the other side of the room.

"Miss Flint, Madame Vastra is directly behind you." The judge said.

Jenny swooped around and ran towards Vastra.

"Whats this mask for?" Jenny asked.

"Don't take it off!" Mr Clark barked.

Jenny held back the tears. She held Vastra's head in her hands.

"Why are you both so intimate?" Mr Clark asked.

Jenny turned round. "We are married!" Jenny screamed. Everyone in the court room gasped except the two women on the top stand. Everyone in the jury started talking and staring at them. "Thats plain wrong."

"How terrible."

"Disgusting." Were the phrases being shouted out at Jenny and Vastra.

"Be silent everyone!" The woman speaker on top stand shouted.

"Why should we? Nobody in here approves of them!" Someone in the jury shouted.

The judge and the woman speaker looked at each other and then held hands and held them in the air for all to see.

Everyone shut up to this action.

The court case went smoothly. Jenny spoke of their wedding day. She explained that two men from the Shadow proclamation showed up and she showed them the proof, the group wedding photos.

Eventually the jury came to verdict. Jenny and Vastra were never to use their 'conference calls' ever again if they did then it would result in a short term intergalactic jail sentence.

A few months at the most. Their names were added to the three month watch list and that was final. They were both returned home.

Jenny and Vastra were beamed back down into the same place where they were beamed up.

"Vastra!" Jenny gasped with relief.

Vastra could move her mouth but not enough to talk just yet. Jenny noticed this and rushed to get an ink pen and paper. Vastra made what would of been a loving smile.

Jenny watched as Vastra wrote on the paper.

Vastra handed Jenny the paper.

"I know now that i don't have to speak to show how much i love you." Jenny read out Vastra's writings.

"Oh i love you!" Jenny cried. Vastra threw her arms around Jenny and tried to say it back but she couldn't, not yet.

"Shhhh it's ok." Jenny relaxed Vastra.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short :/ i always wondered... Which is your favorite chapter? :) **

A few days after the court hearing the Shadow Proclamation papers came through the post.

"What are they?" Strax asked as he gave them to Vastra.

"While you were on the great intelligence case me and Ma'am were beamed up to a court case and well it didn't go that well to begin with..." Jenny said.

"Hmmm, yes i have had better days, funny how i got through the case with out saying a word." Vastra laughed.

Jenny placed her hand on Vastra's knee. "Hilarious for you but for me... I was terrified." Jenny complained.

"I am ever so sorry. How foolish of me." Vastra sighed.

They smiled at each other.

"I don't mean to ruin your moment however there is work to be done! It's nearly Christmas and the Doctor is still sulking. Might i suggest that i go around with him, as a sort of companion?" Strax suggested.

But Jenny and Vastra were to fixed into each other's eyes to answer.

Vastra nodded hazily.

Strax bobbed up and down and did his mini Sontaran shuffle to celebrate. He then ran off back to his room to make preparations.

That evening he was fully dressed to go out and meet the Doctor. He had sent a letter and the arrangements for tonight. He was going to be the Doctor's new assistant.

Strax hurried to get the carriage and horse ready.

Meanwhile Jenny and Vastra thought they should be getting ready themselves.

"Ma'am i keep telling you, i'm not wearing that blue fighting jacket again! The buttons are way to small and anyway it's difficult to fit in it!" Jenny pleaded.

"Why? You never had trouble fitting in it last time." Vastra pointed out.

"Yes but since then i have grown." Jenny insisted.

"How have you grown? You don't look taller!" Vastra said.

"Haven't you noticed my breasts in our love making!" Jenny shouted.

Vastra's eyes shot open in embarrassment. "Are urm yes well if that is a problem... Change your outfit to anything you like... Just not to... You know... Attractive to men. You know how i hate them looking at you." Vastra said. Jenny nodded.

About ten minutes later Jenny came down stairs in a cat suit like outfit. "You never said that you hated looking at me." Jenny smirked.

Jenny's words made Vastra grin.

They were quickly on the tail of Mr

Simeon. The face of the Great intelligence.

"Tell me how you found this guy again." Jenny said huffing because they had been running.

"To be honest... Strax done mostly all the work while we were at the court case." Vastra explained trying to regain her breath like Jenny.

"Oh well theres a surprise!" Jenny announced.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So sorry for the late update but this chapter really was the hardest to write... Hope you like it! Trust me this fanfiction is going somewhere! :3**

Jenny and Vastra had just left the house where Clara lay dead.

"That was horrible." Jenny cried.

"Calm yourself Jenny we must remain strong. I doubt the Doctor will find his correct frame of mind to defeat the great intelligence." Vastra explained.

"But he was so happy!" Jenny said.

"Because he met Clara, yes." Vastra said.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"To a transporter gateway hotspot and from there we can go to a medieval tavern.

"There are no medieval taverns around here!" Jenny moaned.

"Of course not!" Vastra moaned back.

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked looking annoyed.

"To a transporter gate way point." Vastra said.

"You what?" Jenny asked as they turned into a small discarded alley way. The moonlight allowed Jenny to see the end wall.

"It's just a dead end." Jenny sighed.

"Thats what you think." Vastra smirked.

Vastra stopped and looked back at Jenny.

"Come now Jenny. Stand beside me."

"What are we doing." Jenny asked as she walked up to Vastra and stood by her side.

Vastra rolled up her sleeve.

"This here is a rift hopper and here is where i can access the time vortex rift. It's only a mini one but it will do." Vastra explained.

Jenny nodded not knowing what else to say.

Vastra linked arms with Jenny's and tapped the rift hopper.

"What is place?" Jenny asked in total amazement.

The pub was filled with people and there was a open fire place. There were no oil lamps. Everything was candle lit. Jenny could smell strong beer and coal burning. Everything was so traditional. There were charms above all the doors to keep spirits out.

"Have you never been to a medieval tavern?" Vastra asked.

"No." Jenny said.

"Well thank lord for that! Filthy places. This is run by an outer space company. The medieval thing is just the pub theme." Vastra explained.

"Oh why didn't you say." Jenny said in sarcastic tone.

Vastra went to the far table at the back away from the social crowds.

Vastra gestured to the seat opposite

her own.

"Sit." Vastra said. Jenny sat while Vastra tucked her seat in.

"Oh well aren't you being lovely." Jenny smirked.

"Naturally." Vastra smirked back.

Vastra walked over to her seat. They were sat on a four person table but bar man didn't mind.

"Drinks then?" Jenny asked.

"Perhaps a little later." Vastra said.

"We need to discuss tactics. The Doctor will be torn apart by the loss of Clara and not to mention the loss of Amy and Rory." Vastra explained.

"It seems like only yesterday Rory was telling me all about the time he watched over Amy while she was in the Pandorica." Jenny sighed.

"Rory, making everyone's partner look bad since Cleopatra!" Vastra laughed.

"Not my partner, he doesn't." Jenny said with a hint of sass in her voice.

Vastra smiled at her.

As the night went on Jenny and Vastra talked of the past events and what the next step would be.

Just as they were about to draw the night to a close two familiar men came up to the table and sat themselves down either side of Jenny and Vastra.

"Good to see you again. Madame Vastra, Miss Flint." The blonde man said.

"The men from the Shadow Proclamation." Jenny whispered to Vastra.

"We are not from the Shadow Proclamation. We are merely distant workers. We mean only to protect and above all... guide." The blonde man said.

"Guide who?" Vastra asked.

"The Doctor's closest friends of course." The blonde man said.

"Why do you do all the talking and not you." Jenny pointed to the fair headed man.

"My apprentice will not speak." The blonde man said.

Vastra was about to speak but the blonde man stopped her.

"I am here only to warn you both that the time is nearly upon us. I understand that you are both now familiar with the great intelligence?" The blonde man asked.

"He is dead." Vastra said sternly.

"Right he is. Though remember... Times lie ahead in which you both will be acquired to make the right steps forward. It is a dramatic understatement to say that no more of the Doctor's companions will die. Cats have nine lives right?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes that is the traditional theory." Vastra said.

"Well not this one... She has three." The blonde man said in a chilling voice.

The two men both stood up from the table and walked off.

The blonde man turned around and said... "Just a last note... My apprentice will not talk yet, one day he shall pass on a message that will shape your futures."

The man who has not spoken once gave a half wave.

They then departed, leaving behind a startled couple.


	23. Chapter 23

Jenny and Vastra had just got back to the house when Strax decided to question them. Well he questioned Jenny. Not a good idea to question Vastra.

"Where have you been... Jenny?" Strax asked in a stern-ish tone.

"Been to the tavern like you do." Jenny laughed.

"Be serious. There is an important matter at hand!" Strax said sharply.

"Whats wrong Strax?" Jenny asked. Though she knew full well what was wrong.

"I have at least two hours memory gone. I just don't remember anything at all." Strax sighed.

"And whats the last thing you remember?" Jenny asked.

"Well when i startled that human scum." Strax sighed.

"The maid Strax, the maid you startled the maid... Not human scum."

Jenny tried to teach Strax.

Strax gave Jenny a classic odd look and walked off down the hall.

"Jenny sighed to herself and rejoined Vastra in the master bedroom.

She was already undressed and waiting for Jenny.

"Well you didn't wait for me!" Jenny said playfully.

"I can't think. What did they mean? This one has three lives, my apprentice will speak... One day. What is this game." Vastra said in a harsh tone like she was telling herself off.

"Shhh, you are being harsh on yourself." Jenny said in a calmed tone.

"Yes but..." Vastra began speaking.

"Enough!" Jenny interrupted.

"If you refuse to calm yourself down then i shall have to do it for you!" Jenny said.

"You what?" Vastra said looking dazed and confused.

Jenny turned down the oil lamp so it let out less light and made the room slightly darker.

Jenny smiled and lent down between Vastra legs and...

"Horse stop this infernal mess at once!" Strax shouted as he cleaned up the horse's leavings.

After Strax had left Jenny he went back to his room but forgot to clean out the horse's stable. This was one job on Strax's war list.

Unfortunately for Strax the shovel snapped in half.

"Human crafts... Well 'Made in Britian', you have made the list!" Strax pronounced.

He dropped the shovel and walked out in a huff. Just as strax was about to lock the stable door he heard screams coming from at least 40 yards away. Strax opened the stable door and grabbed the broken shovel, he then ran towards the screams. It was pitch black and the moonlight was hidden away by the clouds though Strax made it to the woman who now laid dead on the ground with her killer standing above her.

"What is your name!" Strax shouted.

"Clarence DeMarco." The man said in a deep but slightly disturbing voice.

Strax was about to attack the man but the whistles of policemen were approaching the scene. Strax had no choice but to retreat back to the house. He may not have had any clue as to what the man looked like but there was still a name... Clarence DeMarco.


	24. Chapter 24

Vastra woke up from a good nights sleep. She nudged Jenny who slept beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Vastra and smiled.

"Good morning. I hope you had a good nights sleep." Jenny said in a heathy tired voice.

"I did, thank you for last night." Vastra said.

"You looked delighted when i was..." Jenny laughed in mid sentence.

Vastra grinned. "Your right... I was delighted." Vastra said.

"Do we have to get up today?" Jenny asked.

"Probably. Something always pops up." Vastra said looking disappointed.

"Maybe just this once." Jenny said while pushing Vastra back down into the pillows.

"You can be so distracting dear." Vastra said in between each kiss.

Just as one of Jenny's hand started to wonder over Vastra, Strax knocked on the bedroom door.

Jenny had just enough time to remove her hand from Vastra's... And get back to her side of the bed before Strax let himself in the room.

"I have some important news." Strax said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Last night, when i was cleaning out the stable, i heard a woman screaming. I couldn't get to her in time and she was dead when i found her." Strax explained.

Jenny and Vastra gasped in shock.

"Strax why didn't you say so last night?" Jenny asked looking annoyed.

"I didn't want to interrupt you both." Strax said looking embarrassed.

Jenny sighed.

"Ok Strax, anything else about last night?" Jenny asked.

"The murder's name was Clarence DeMarco." Strax said

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked.

"He simply told me." Strax shrugged.

Jenny gave an odd look at Vastra.

"This man must be trying to get our attention." Vastra commented.

"Well he has got it!" Jenny said in a stern voice.

"Did you not see what this Clarence DeMarco looked like?" Vastra asked.

"I'm afraid not. It was too dark." Strax sighed like he had just failed in an important mission.

"I thought Sontarans were supposed to have good eye sight?" Jenny asked.

"Not this one." Strax said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

He turned away from Jenny and Vastra.

"I must leave you both so i can get back to my duties." Strax announced as he cleared emotion from his tone of voice.

Vastra faced Jenny.

"Whats wrong with Strax?" Vastra asked.

"I'm not entirely sure ma'am." Jenny answered.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, especially when we're in bed!" Vastra laughed.

"I chose to." Jenny shrugged as she loves assisting Vastra, not only as a wife but as a maid.

Vastra never seemed to notice this, apart from when Jenny was in her fourth month of employment, she found excuses to spent time with Vastra. At first it was close friendship but as time progressed both of them knew that they were a pure match.

Jenny was transfixed into Vastra's eyes.

"Looks like we have another case on our hands!" Jenny said with excitement!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow! So excided about this chapter! Really hope you like it! Should i or should i not revisit Flossie and Carrie... Read on and please review! :3 **

It had been nearly two weeks and still no signs of this Clarence d marco.

No clues, no eye witnesses (apart from Strax) and no Timelord to help.

For the first time Vastra was clueless and Jenny was non the wiser.

"We could get in touch with the Shadow Proclamation?" Jenny suggested.

"Not the best of ideas dear, and anyway they would only deal with alien intervention." Vastra sighed.

"Could this not be alien intervention?" Jenny asked.

"The Doctor would be here if it was." Vastra once again sighed.

Jenny got out of her seat and walked up and down the room.

"What are you doing dear?" Vastra asked.

"Isn't this what you usually do to help you think." Jenny answered.

Vastra smiled and got up from her seat. She walked up to Jenny and laid her arms around her.

"Trust me. This man is cleaver. He will strike again. And we will be ready." Vastra whispered into Jenny's ear.

"What if i was the bait?" Jenny said under her breath.

"You what?" Vastra almost shouted as she parted from Jenny.

"It could work." Jenny groaned

"It's a dangerous idea!" Vastra protested.

"So!" Jenny huffed.

"Why would you want to put yourself in that much danger?" Vastra shouted.

"Because i used to be a match girl. We were the poorest on the streets. We would constantly have to hide from rapists and murderers alike. I don't want this man to hurt them. Some of the girls i used to know were as young as five even four." Jenny shouted.

"You still have feelings for these girls?" Vastra asked.

"I... I just... Want to care for them." Jenny sighed.

"Fine." Vastra said in a stern voice.

Jenny smiled.

"But you are not going alone, you be the bait, i shall be the green lizard woman!" Vastra smirked.

"When do we start?" Jenny asked.

"We shall have to start tonight won't we." Vastra smiled.

Later that day, before it got dark, Jenny was trying to fit into her old torn dress that she wore the day she met Vastra.

"I really don't think it will go on..." Vastra laughed.

"I'm not fat!" Jenny moaned.

"No your curvy figure is fine but you forgot one little thing..." Vastra smirked.

"What?" Jenny moaned.

"When i rescued you, you were not exactly wearing draws..." Vastra smirked.

"Oh good point... I wouldn't of been able to afford them." Jenny sighed as she took off her draws.

The dress still wouldn't go on.

"Urm dear... You weren't wearing that vest thing over your corset either." Vastra smirked as she was enjoying herself.

"I'm going to freeze." Jenny moaned as she took off her vest leaving just her corset.

"There we go." Vastra said as the dress just... fitted.

"Is Strax not joining us." Jenny asked as she helped Vastra with her vail.

"I don't think so." Vastra answered.

"Ready?" Jenny asked.

Vastra smiled and took Jenny's hand.

It was getting faintly darker and Jenny had to quickly familiarize herself to the small streets.

"The match girls used to hide down here." Jenny whispered to Vastra who followed behind her.

When Jenny reached to the end of the street she saw that the old corner with the barrows that the match girls used to hide behind were soulless. Nobody was there.

This would have been one of the safest hiding places for the match girls. Where had they gone.

"Jenny." A small voice called out from behind her.

Jenny darted around to see a young girl. Vastra was out of sight hiding.

"Carrie!" Jenny cried.

The young girl ran towards Jenny.

"I knew you would come back! I knew it!" The girl cried into Jenny's shoulder.

"Where is everyone else?" Jenny asked as she held Carrie close.

"They are all hiding." Carrie answered.

"Take me to them." Jenny said.

Carrie pointed the way. Jenny was still holding young Carrie in her arms.

"How old are you now? You must be about twelve?" Jenny asked.

"Yes i think i'm twelve." Carrie said while snuggling into Jenny's warmth.

"Please don't leave again." Carrie sighed. Jenny was silent but held her tighter.

Vastra followed the pair in the shadows.

Soon Jenny found herself in a tiny court yard. At the end of the court yard was a group of girls. All of which were match girls.

All of the match girls stared up at Jenny who held Carrie in her arms.

"It can't be.." A voice from the back of the group sparked up.

Jenny recognized the voice.

"Hello Flossie." Jenny said.

Flossie stood up. She was the same height as Jenny. She also had Jenny's dark hair.

It was getting to dark to see Flossie's eye colour but Jenny remembered them as brown.

Flossie walked over to Jenny and Carrie. "Remember me?" Flossie asked in a deep tone.

"Your girl friend." Carrie giggled.

"Thats enough Carrie. I'm sure Jenny has met a man who can provide." Flossie said.

"Not exactly a man..." Jenny smiled.

"Thats my girl!" Flossie laughed as she took Carrie from Jenny and put her down. Flossie then grabbed Jenny and kissed her mouth. Jenny was hesitant to kiss back as she didn't want to forget her vows to Vastra.

Flossie broke the kiss.

"I knew you would of forgotten about us." Flossie sighed.

"Now how could i forget about my barmaid." Jenny said warmly.

"Girls! Hide! He's coming!" One girl shouted out.

Jenny looked around her shoulder for Vastra.

Flossie grabbed Jenny and pulled her back behind some barrels. Flossie landed on top of Jenny.

"Are you mad! Thats Clarence d marco!" Flossie whispered.

"Who?" Jenny asked as the opportunity arose to get some information on the character.

"Clarence lives by the docks. He is evil. They say he sells secrets to aliens. I know totally crazy right." Flossie whispered.

Jenny could hear Vastra chasing after the Clarence.

"He ran off. Someone chased him off." One of the girls announced.

Jenny could feel a sensation of pleasure. What was it? Jenny realized that Flossie was fingering her! "Flossie what are you doing?" Jenny began to panic.

"I've missed this!" Flossie groaned.

"Flossie i have really got to go." Jenny protested.

"Fine just promise you will come back?" Flossie asked.

"I will try but not for this!" Jenny tried to make herself clear.

Flossie got off Jenny and helped her up. Jenny looked up at Carrie who had been watching the pair the whole time. Carrie blushed and looked away.

Jenny made her way back to the house where she had planned to meet Vastra if they had got split up.

"Who's this Flossie?" Vastra asked.

Jenny turned around to see Vastra standing behind her.

"My old girlfriend." Jenny sighed.

"Why did you not tell me." Vastra asked.

"I broke up with her a month before i met you." Jenny said truthfully.

"Why?" Vastra asked.

"We were penniless and Flossie suggested i became a prostitute with her. I was afraid and backed out but Flossie demanded that i should. If i really loved her. But i still refused." Jenny sighed.

Vastra nodded and hugged Jenny as she saw this was effecting her.

Vastra led Jenny back into the warm house.

Jenny took off the black mudded dress and jumped straight into bed.

"No night shifts?" Vastra asked.

"Not tonight" Jenny replied.

Vastra agreed and got in bed with Jenny.

"Who is Carrie?" Vastra asked.

"When i was a match girl Carrie was only about ten or nine. She would always ask questions about sex. I would try to answer them as best as i could but i could never tell if she was lesbian or not. She always used to watch me and Flossie having sex." Jenny explained

"Oh..." Vastra said.

"You humans are always so curious." Vastra added. Jenny smiled.

"Did you find this Clarence d marco?" Jenny asked.

"I chased him right to the docks. But then lost him." Vastra said sounding angry.

"Get some sleep dear." Jenny smirked.

"Oh you were planning on sleeping?" Vastra asked in a seductive voice.

They both laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**The following day...**

Jenny was just about to go into town when Vastra came downstairs fully dressed.

"What are you doing ma'am?" Jenny asked hazily as she did not get much sleep.

"Well i thought it was a nice morning i might as well join you." Vastra said in a cheerful voice.

Jenny nodded as she tied her bonnet.

"Is Strax ok?" Vastra asked.

"Yes he said he might join us later but for now he is doing something to the carriage so we shall have to walk." Jenny mentioned.

"Fine with me." Vastra smiled as she took Jenny's hand and led her out the front door.

"Wait it's cloudy! I thought you said it was a nice morning ma'am?" Jenny moaned.

"Ok fine you got me. I simply wanted to walk with my wife." Vastra grinned.

"Your lying." Jenny frowned.

"Hmm ok maybe a little... I wanted to ask if you wanted to visit your old friends?" Vastra

sighed as she asked the question.

"To be honest i don't think i would want to. Carrie is ok but Flossie is well... I don't think i could ever forgive her from trying to turn me into a prostitute and then leaving me alone in the streets because i said no." Jenny sighed.

Vastra fidgeted with her vail a little.

"And anyway i got something to ask you." Jenny said.

"Oh go on." Vastra offered Jenny to speak.

"Last night when i couldn't get my old dress on... How did you know i wasn't wearing a vest or even stockings?" Jenny asked in a quirky voice.

"Well dear urm... It was just one of those things i noticed." Vastra struggled to answer the question in full detail.

What else did you notice then?" Jenny asked as she knew that she was putting Vastra on the spot.

"Well you were pretty and obviously needed help." Vastra explained rather timidly.

"Alright fine! You are off the hook." Jenny laughed as she took Vastra's hand.

Town was only a short walk away but through all the streets and alleyways it proved itself to be a dangerous walk but Jenny always had confidence by Vastra's side.

Soon they were finally in town.

"What did you have to get dear?" Vastra asked.

"I wanted to get some odds and ends... such as witnesses." Jenny answered.

"You know for a minute i thought you were talking about food." Vastra moaned.

"Witnesses for what?" Vastra asked.

"Well i thought we could help scotland yard a little by getting more information about this Clarence d Marco." Jenny smiled.

"I like your determination but there is really no point." Vastra sighed.

"Why?" Jenny asked looking frustrated.

"We gave Scotland yard the whereabouts to Clarence and now it's their turn to do some work. And nobody has actually seen this man in detail." Vastra explained her point.

"Fine." Jenny sighed.

Vastra squeezed Jenny's hand.

Jenny looked up and smiled.

"So we are in town... What should we do?" Jenny asked with positivity in her voice.

"I don't know. How about we see what the inspector wants now." Vastra sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked looking confused.

Vastra pointed out inspector Abberline standing in front of them.

"Ah." Jenny spoke.

"Madame Vastra, Mrs Flint." Inspector Abberline said in a welcoming voice.

"I trust you got my letter?" Inspector Abberline spoke again.

"Well our delivery boy normally arrives a little later in the day so no not yet." Vastra explained from under her vail.

"Not to worry then i shall just tell you both now... There is trouble in Yorkshire, people going missing. Some being found in rivers and other places dotted around the area." Inspector Abberline explained.

"What area?" Vastra asked.

"Sweetville." Inspector Abberline answered.

"And why do you need us to go to Yorkshire?" Jenny asked.

"Well Mrs Flint, the bodies we are finding are no ordinary bodies... They are crimson red!" Inspector Abberline pronounced.

"We have some photos that you can analyze yourselves. Do you have a darkroom?" Inspector Abberline asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Set just after the Crimson Horror...

"So Ada what will you do now?" Vastra asked.  
"I may be blind but i can still make some living for myself... Perhaps i will wait for my monster to return." Ada smiled.  
"That sounds delightful." Jenny said.

Jenny and Vastra took Ada to inspector Abberline's office that was based in Yorkshire. He now has three offices... One in Plymouth, one in London and one in Yorkshire.  
"Make sure you help Ada out and support her. She played a crucial part in saving humanity." Vastra explained to Inspector Abberline when they were alone.  
Inspector Abberline agreed to Vastra's proposal to look after Ada and make sure she is kept safe.

On the way back to London... Which was a pretty long carriage journey, Jenny told Vastra every detail about her time in Sweetville.

"He what!" Vastra gasped looking stunned.  
"He only kissed me because he was so happy to get back to his old self. He was grateful i suppose." Jenny defended the Doctor's actions.  
"But... We are married, he kissed a married woman!" Vastra almost freaked out.  
Jenny rolled her eyes.  
"He may have kissed me but he can't have everything. I'm married to you remember." Jenny smirked as she placed her hand on Vastra's thigh.  
"You and me. I would never fall for any Timelords. He is a bit quirky anyway and he isn't you!" Jenny tried to reassure her wife.  
Vastra held Jenny's hand in place.  
"I didn't think you would be this calm." Jenny teased.  
"No dear. I am overwhelmingly angry with the Doctor's mouth to mouth celebration with you." Vastra said sternly.  
"No i mean... We have a long carriage journey home... I thought you would have found some way to pass the time..." Jenny suggested.  
"You mean?" Vastra squeezed Jenny's hand.  
"Well yes... I thought we would have been all over each other by now." Jenny grinned.  
"Yes but... We still have to topic of Clara to discuss! How is she still alive?" Vastra asked herself.  
Jenny smiled and kissed Vastra neck.  
"There are so many topics the Doctor has yet to tell us!" Vastra moaned.  
Jenny continued to kiss Vastra's neck.  
"And there's the Great intelligence out there somewhere! Even though simeon is dead!" Vastra questioned.  
Jenny continued...  
"And there is how the Doctor found Clara!" Vastra questioned again.  
Jenny then bitten down on Vastra's neck.  
"Jenny!" Vastra shrieked.  
"What on earth has gotten into you tonight?" Vastra asked.  
"I'm just bored." Jenny sighed.  
"Well when we get home we shall settle this boredom but for now..." Vastra didn't continue her sentence.  
"What now ma'am?" Jenny asked.  
"My favourite activity..." Vastra smiled as she rested her head on Jenny's arm and slowly slid down to her lap.  
"Simply being close to you." Vastra yawned.  
"Ah you are sweet ma'am, you treat me proper." Jenny smiled.  
After a few seconds of silence...  
"The sex has a strong holding though right?" Jenny asked sternly.  
"Right!" Vastra answered back like a shot!


	28. Chapter 28

A year later...

"Jenny." Vastra shouted as she killed the last man with her whip like tongue.

Jenny came running to Vastra's side.

She held her sword. It was red so it had obviously been used.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Jenny asked.

"Never better Jenny." Vastra sounded out of breath.

Jenny nodded and remained in her battle stance.

"Did you get all of them?" Vastra asked.

"Just about. It was a close one. But i got him." Jenny said.

"Excellent. Lets hope the victim's parents can sleep a little safer knowing that the men who killed their daughters are off the streets permanently." Vastra spoke almost proudly.

"I would feel better but it still wouldn't bring the girls back." Jenny sighed as reality hit her.

"They would only do it to others and anyway at least there has been some justice served." Vastra said as she took Jenny's hand.

They both started to walk back to the carriage.

"So that was the last case on the list then?" Jenny asked.

"Hmmm apart from Clarence d Marco." Vastra sighed.

"Has he commited any more murders?" Jenny asked.

"I'm afraid he might have done. There is a high chance the dock murders were Clarence d Marco." Vastra explained.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked looking confused.

Vastra and Jenny approached the carriage with Strax standing next to it in full blue battle uniform.

"Everyone saw a man, and all the murders took place at the same time eleven O'clock." Vastra explained.

"Ah Strax i trust you got all yours." Vastra asked.

"They were hesitant fighters but no match for a Sontaran warrior!" Strax said smiling.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Oh but urm one escaped." Strax said quickly and quietly.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't recognize the man but his height and posture was awfully familiar." Strax said.

"Where do you recognize him from?" Vastra asked clearly concerned.

"I could swear it was Clarence d Marco!" Strax suggested.

"This changes everything." Vastra announced.

Jenny shuddered a little.

"You mean Clarence d Marco can escape Strax... He isn't normal... Something isn't right about him." Jenny said in a highly worried tone.

"He won't come after you my love." Vastra said as she place her hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"I know but he can easily go after other girls." Jenny almost cried.

"We can only stay vigilant at the moment. If we go out all swords blazing then we shall reveal to much about ourselves." Vastra explained.

I agree we must not divulge military secrets!" Strax pointed out.

Vastra guided Jenny into the carriage.

"A year later and we are still muddled over Clarence d Marco." Jenny sighed sounding almost angry with herself.

"I wouldn't say that dear, we know enough about him to know that he is following us." Vastra explained calmly.

"What!" Jenny gasped.

"It's all about opening the third eye." Vastra laughed.

"We must tell Strax not to take us straight home." Jenny squirmed.

"Strax already knows. In fact Strax pointed Clarence out to me, not literally of course." Vastra chuckled.

"I wish you could have told me." Jenny sighed.

"I didn't want to worry you anyway this is useful." Vastra grinned.

"How so?" Jenny asked.

"At this very moment we are leading Clarence into a police battle ground. Clarence will be surrounded." Vastra explained.

"How did you organize that?" Jenny asked.

"When we began to fight off that gang Strax came to find me and without saying a word he motioned his eyes to where Clarence was. Me and my intelligence meant that i understood what Strax was on to very quickly. This gave me enough time to offer one of the gang men his life to fetch inspector Abberline. Strax kept Clarence away by fighting him and letting him get away." Vastra explained.

"Oh i feel a little foolish now." Jenny sighed.

"Not at all my dear. Without your assistance you would have never of made Clarence believe that we thought he was gone." Vastra smiled as she put her arm around Jenny.

"Glad to be of assistance." Jenny moaned.

Just then out of the blue there was a huge police raid. Police officers with lanterns surrounded the area but left the carriage unharmed.

Jenny leaned into Vastra and closed her eyes tightly.

"It's ok Jenny. We are safe." Vastra whispered to Jenny.

Jenny nodded but still kept her eyes shut and didn't move out of Vastra's comforting arm and body.

"Is Strax ok?" Jenny asked.

"He's probably fine..." Vastra smiled.

"Woooooo." Strax shouted like a child outside a sweet shop.

Jenny began to laughed a little. But soon Jenny's laugh was suddenly stopped when the screams of a man behind the carriage was heard.

"They must have caught Clarence." Vastra whispered.

"It would certainly seem so." Jenny whispered back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ladies and Gentleman, i am so truly sorry for the lack of updates but i have been busy planning my next Paternoster gang fanfic! This is a tricky chapter so if you need a heads up then visit chapter 22- the two men from the Shadow Proclimation! :3**

"The Doctor has a secret you know. It is one he will take to the grave, and it is discovered!"

"Are you sure we need another conference call ma'am?" Jenny asked hazily as she remembered the Shadow Proclamation's warning to never do it again.

"This is a crucial situation Jenny. Possibly even life or death!" Vastra explained quickly as there wasn't a moment to loose.

"Right ok i understand ma'am." Jenny felt obliged to answer.

"Thank you Jenny." Vastra squeezed Jenny's hand.

This made Jenny blush and smile.

"Where is Strax?" Vastra asked as she knew the affect she was having on her wife.

"It's his weekend off!" Jenny frowned.

"Oh i wish he never discovered that place." Vastra sighed.

Jenny, Vastra and Strax had just been returned home by the Tardis's fast return switch.

"So that explains Clara." Jenny spoke as she followed Vastra into the drawing room.

"The Doctor and Clara still have a lot of unfinished business." Vastra relied.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked with a puzzled look.

"Well there is always more to every puzzle. And i suspect we shall be seeing Clarance d Marco again." Vastra explained.

Jenny shifted towards Vastra.

"How do you know that?" She spoke timidly.

"When those two men from the Shadow Proclamation came... One of them never spoke. Do you remember what that blonde man said before they left the tavern?"

Jenny gave a small nod meaning no.

"Just a last note... My apprentice will not talk yet, one day he shall pass on a message that will shape your futures." Vastra quoted the blonde man's words.

"What does is mean though?" Jenny asked looking puzzled once more.

"When i went to see the prisoner... Clarence d Marco in the gaol, when he told me that the Doctor has a secret... Trenzalore... Clarence d Marco was the over man from the Shadow Proclamation. What he said to me was what shaped our futures but we are now back home, safe and well." Vastra explained.

"So..." Jenny gestured to Vastra to carry on.

"I highly suspect we will be seeing the Doctor again!" Vastra announced.


End file.
